WOLF BITE
by No0Longer0Active0
Summary: Link, already a strange student of Hyrule high...was attacked by a wolf with blue eyes and sent to the hospital, nothing seemed wrong with him. Till one night a student went missing. later on im going to change the summery a little. it gets better. DONE!
1. new student

**WOLF BITE**

"Hey Zelda… are you awake?"Asked tetra "zzzzzz…""I guess not…hummm, Zelda… Zelda…ZELDA!" Zelda filched from her desk. "Ahhh! What I do!" Zelda looked around the class room to find tetra making a funny face at her. "WHAT?" Zelda said. "Nothing Zel, it's just that…this is the 6th time that you have fallen asleep in class… this week.""Sorry Tetra…it's just that…Mr. Danny's history lesson was so boring…" "Yeah but what about yesterday! You fell asleep in gym! On the bleachers!""Sorry…"All of a sudden whispers broke out. "_I hear a new student is in our class now."_ Said a girl. _"I know! He's from the north side of Hyrule."_ Said the other girl. "Hey Zelda…"tetra whispered. "I heard that the new student has been kicked out of every school in Hyrule…but ours…" Zelda looked at her friend. "Is that good or bad?"ZELDA THAT'S BAD! I mean-." "Excuse me class but we have a new student…please come here…Link Hero."Said Mr. Danny.

A boy that was about Zelda's age (18) walked into the class room, his hands in his pockets, his blond hair hang down. He was wearing blue jeans with a dark green shirt with the Triforce symbol on it. "He's our new student and I would like it if you didn't…be mean to him…you can sit at Zelda's table, with tetra." Link said nothing as he walked to the table and sat down; he put his hands on the table and looked at the teacher as Mr. Danny started talking about the fields of Hyrule.

Tetra stared at link. "Tetra…" whispered Zelda in her ear. "Yes?"" do you think we should introduces ourselves?""Umm sure…" Zelda looked at link. Link felt them staring at him and he turned to them. "Yes…?" link said quietly his blue eyes were fixed on Zelda. Zelda stared back when "I'm tetra and this is Zelda my friend." Said tetra with a smile. Link looked at her, "Hi." Link said before turning back to the teacher. Zelda was about to say something when she felt a creepy chill in her, she could fell Links aura…it was telling her he didn't want to talk or be disturbed by her OR her friend.

"I'm telling you he's really creepy!" Said Zelda. "Zel… your exaggerating…Links not a freak he's just tired of switching schools… for unknown reasons…""THAT'S A GOOD REASON!""What's a good reason? "Asked Tetra. "He's been kicked out of every school and no one knows why!" "Zel! Seriously!" "Come on tetra I'm-." A soft walking came from the hall way in front of the two. Tetra grabbed Zelda and pulled her around the eage of the hall way. "_It's him! It's link!" _

Link was mumbling to himself. "I think…this is the school…were it hangs around. It must be!" Link said as he passed Zelda and Tetra. "If I'm corrected he's going to be here tomorrow." Link, lost in his thoughts passed the two girls and turned left. Zelda exhaled, and then continued to walk; tetra was following behind when Zelda crashed into someone running. They both fell backwards onto the ground. Zelda got up eminently, used to that kind of crap from these narrow hall ways she got up and looked at who knocked her over "you idiot! Can't you-." Zelda looked at the kid on the ground he wasn't moving "You knocked into link!" said tetra shocked. "He's not moving Zelda…" tetra said sounding nervous now. Zelda stud there motionless, staring at the kid on the ground.

"Hugh… my head. It hurts like-." Link looked up the see the two girls that sat next to him in Mr. Danny's class. "May…I help you?" He asked. Zelda snapped out of her trance, seeing link was still on the ground she stuck out her hand. "Um. No but I can help you up." Link blinked then shook his head. "No Zelda. Someone like you shouldn't help people like me." Link got up and dusted of his pants. "P-people like me…" Zelda said. Link turned around and started to walk away. "WAIT!" Zelda said suddenly. Link stopped, but didn't turn around. "What do you mean…people like me?"Zelda asked. "N-nothing…it's just…"

Link took off running down the hall way like he was strapped to a rocket. "LINK!" Zelda yelled "I don't like to be ignored!" she said to tetra. Tetra blinked. "He does seem a little… odd." "odd" Zelda repeated.

Next day at about 7:18 am

Link got up from his bed and walked over to his window. "To day you will not escape me…" link said looking out the window when he saw Zelda walking across the school grounds, she was warring a dress (like always) with her hair down, and her pink shoes that taped the ground softly. Link stared at her for a moment, when Zelda looked up at links new dorm room, which was on the second floor and saw him looking at her. "AH!" link jumped away from the window and fell over his bed with a crash. He lay on the floor for a moment when the bell rang to signal that school was about to start.

Zelda looked at Links window after she heard a crash come from it and said. "He must have fallen over his bed…" she started to walk off again to her class room. Zelda arrived at the class room five minutes to spare.

Link on the other hand hat wasted three minutes and had two minutes to get to the other side of Hyrule high to get to Mrs. Coppers class. "I'm going to be late!" Link dashed as fast as he could. Links hobbies such as… horseback riding, archery, soccer and track made him fit for running…his speed was a gift but time to time he would smack into a wall like a bird smacks into a window. Link looked at his watch "one minute!" he said trying to speed up. "Late, late, late! Am going to be-."SMACK!"

Mrs. Copper's class looked up at the sound of a big thud come from the outside wall. Zelda looked up from her book. "Did anyone hear that?" Mrs. Copper asked. Zelda got up. "I sounded like someone smacked into the wall." She said. "Oh really…um then I'll let you go see, I need to start the lesson. If it is a prison and is hurt take him or her to the infirmary and be back in less than fifteen minutes. If not just get back here." She waved her hand to signal to leave. Zelda took a breath and opened the class room door.


	2. WHAT HAPPEND! WHO IS IT!

**WOLF BITE**

Zelda opened the door to the hall way and stepped out, looking around she didn't see anything, when a groaning sounded at her feet. "Holy Hyrule!" Zelda said as she saw that link was on the ground drooling blood. He was knocked out, seemed to be breathing but faintly. "Link!" Zelda knelt down and grabbed link by his arm and over her shoulder, she dragged him to the infirmary.

"….he's not as heavy as I thought…."Zelda said. She walked slowly so she didn't move link and hurt him. "_Today…" _Zelda turned her head, link was mumbling in his sleep. "_He's going…to be here today…" _link continued. 'Who's going to be here?' thought Zelda. 'I wonder if this will work. Talking to him when he's sleeping I think I can get him to talk back…'

" Who's going to be here Link?"

"_The one I've been waiting for…"_

Zelda looked around no one was in the hall ways. 'Good'

"Who link?" Zelda whispered.

Link didn't reply as Zelda got to the infirmary, opened the door and set him on one of the white beds will she waited for the nurse. "Who are you waiting for?" Zelda asked again. There was silence then link mumbled something. "The blue eyed beast…" Zelda almost didn't hear him when link yawned and said louder "the sacred blue eyed beast…""The sacred blue eyed beast…"Zelda repeated. "Uh…who or what is that link?" she asked. Links only reply was a yawn. 'I guess he fell asleep' Zelda thought.

Five minutes passed and the nurse still wasn't here. "Were is she!" said Zelda mad that a student was hurt and no one was helping him. Zelda got up from her chair so she could go and find the nurse and give her a piece of her mind, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. "He's drooling blood again…" Zelda said quietly and turned around to get a napkin and sit back down. "I'll get that for you…" Zelda wiped the blood from links cheek then she sat back in her chair. 'I guess Mrs. Copper want mine if I stay and watch him till the nurse gets back…' Zelda thought.

Zelda yawned… then looked at link. 'He's still sleeping…and now I'm getting tired…" Zelda yawned again; she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Zelda's dream flash back._

"Zelda! It's time for you history lesson on Hyrule's mythical beasts." "I don't want toooo!" Said a 9 year old Zelda. "ZELDA! Don't talk to your teacher like that I spent a lot of money for you to be home schooled!" "But daddy! I want to go to a normal school!""I don't care what you won't Zelddis! You're never going to a normal school!" Zelda's dad yelled "Now go to your room!"

Zelda wanted to go to a normal school more than anything in the world, her dad was one of the riches people in Hyrule so he could afford a privet teacher for her but she hated it, she barley had any friends and was never allowed to leave the house! Zelda put up with it for another three years then one black night she ran away with only 700 rupees and bag of food. Six years passed and she had been successful at what she wanted, she had made it into Hyrule high will spectacular grades and friends that she could see every day.

Zelda woke up when the bell to end the day sounded. "Wow I must have been asleep for a long time." She said then she looked over at link but was in for a surprise. "Were in Hyrule is Link!" suddenly, like a lightning bolt she remembered what happen the day before in the hall way.

"I think…this is the school…were it hangs around. It must be!" "If I'm corrected he's going to be here tomorrow." And then there was what he said in the infirmary. "The one I've been waiting for…" the sacred blue eyed beast…"

"I NEED TO FIND HIM!" Yelled Zelda and she ran out of the infirmary to find Link as fast as she could. 'I'll start with the school fields.' She thought.

Link searched the school grounds for the one his been waiting for his whole life. 'Once I find him I need to leave this school it's not save anymore now that one of the students knows what I'm doing here…she might be in danger…' link thought. 'I'm so stupid! I should never of talked to her in the hallway and now I told her about the sacred beast! I'm… usually really good at running away and heading…Zelda…she knows now and I can't stay here anymore…' link ran off to head for the fields.

"LINK!" Yelled Zelda. "LINK! Where are you? I need to talk to you!" Zelda circled around the schools water fountain and headed to the east fields. "LIINK!"

Link stopped in his tracks… "It's you…"

A black wolf with glowing fur and blue eyes just as dark as links. Looked up, its head rose in defiance as he saw the blond haired boy staring at him. "**Who…are you?" **the wolf growled.

Zelda was running on the second floor of the school, it had no windows so you could see out into the fields. Zelda stopped as she passed link and the wolf from the second floor. She looked out to see link standing in front of a snarling, growling wolf with sharp teeth.

**_"I'M LINK HERO…I HAVE TRAVLED FAR TO SEE YOU…" _**Link knelt down and posed like he was a Hyrulen knight. "**_I WISH FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS…"_**

**_"YOU TALK WOLF…YOU ARE INDEED THE SON OF THE ONE WHO KILLED MY PACK…" _**Link flinched.

Zelda watched from above she couldn't believe what she was seeing it looked like this wolf and link were having a conversation…in wolf langue.

Wolf langue is an ancient and a forbidden langue between man and sacred wolf. The sacred wolfs attacked man because man was killing the sacred wolf for their pelts. With the pelt of the sacred wolf it would protected the humans from any harm, the blood of man and sacred wolf was spilled till one wolf and one man were left. It ended with the wolfs victory. There were many more humans, so the wolfs went in to hiding and they died from diseases and natural cause, without the humans to take care of them the bond between man and sacred wolf was broken and the sacred wolf became wolfs with no power to help the humans, they are still hunted and killed. There is a legend that the wolf that was victorious is still out there he is said to have…blue eyes.

"**I-." **Link started. "**I WISH FOR YOUR FORGIVNESS…""YOU SAID THAT ALREADY" **The wolf growled. **"IM SORRY FOR WHAT MY FATHER DID TO YOUR PACK…I HAVE COME TO ASK YOU TO…HELP ME FIX THE BROKEN BOND BETWEEN MAN AND SACRED WOLF." **Link closed his eyes as the wolf stopped growling, snarling and sat down.

"What's happing?" said Zelda as she saw the wolf sit down. "This must be the sacred beast link was talking about! It's a sacred wolf! I've heard of them before…I thought they were washed out! And just a myth!

The wolf looked at link for a bit…then burst out laughing. "**HAHAHA!" **Link looked up suppressed.

The wolf snapped out of his laughing and looked at link snarling again then howled. **"NEVER!" **the wolf lunged at link its teeth shined in the sun light. Link got up as the wolf bite down on links hand and in a swift moment he forced link to the ground.

Zelda watched in horror as the wolf showed its teeth and raised a paw up to links throat! HES GOING TO KILL LINK!


	3. sadness

**WOLF BITE**

"LINK!" Zelda yell from where she was standing. It suddenly started to rain as the wolf flinched and turned at Zelda narrowing his eyes. **"Someone is here…" **the wolf said. Link opened his eyes to stare at the wolfs deep blue eyes that seem to uncover unknown secrets. **"Please…" **link said to the wolf. **"I'm sorry…" **the wolf growled deeply, he raised his head and howled so loud it sounded like thunder.

The wolf was crashing on link as it howled. Link stared to drool blood again. Zelda had enough of the wolfs attack on link, without thinking she jumped of the second floor and landed on the ground, as soon as she did the wolf howled in a different pitch, she suddenly was unable to move. Links eyes were starting to go dull, the wolf was on links lungs, and he couldn't breathe.

The wolf howled on as the sky surrounded the school got dark. The wolf started to sing words in sacred wolf language.

**"THE WORLD WILL GO DARK! THE LIGHT WILL DULL! THE BLOOD OF THE FINALE BATTLE WILL SPILL! THE DEATH OF THE LAST WILL SHINE A LIGHT! AARROOWRA!" **The wolf with a mighty leap jumped off of link and crashed on the grass, looking back the sacred beast locked eyes with Zelda. **"Heed my words girl."** He said and dashed in to the bushes.

It had happened so fast, Zelda was suddenly able to move, she rushed over to links side. He was on his back, eyes wide open and drooling blood like before. "Link?" Zelda said softly. Link didn't move, he only stared at the sky with a blank look on his face. "Link its raining…let me help you up." Zelda said reaching for links left hand when she realized the wolf had bitten him. Zelda picked links hand up and looked at it, when the bite suddenly melted in to links skin and disappeared.

Link suddenly jolted awake, he sat up and looked around and saw Zelda looking at him with worry on her face. "Uh…" link started, Zelda looked at him for a bit then yelled "LINK YOUR HURT!" link flinched. Zelda glared at him, her mood suddenly turned to anger. "YOU IDOT! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT! You were supposed to stay in the infirmary! I don't care if there was a wolf or not...NOW I HAVE TO TAKE YOU BACK!" Zelda added. Link looked at her for a moment…he hasn't been yelled at before, NOT BY A GIRL…" YOU IDOT!" She yelled one more, link move like the wind and but his hand over Zelda's mouth. "Shuuush! _Zelda please!_" Link said. Link looked at Zelda, and smiled.

Whys he smiling… Zelda thought. Link moved his hand after Zelda calmed down. "Thank you for caring for me…" link said almost in a whisper. Zelda looked at him and saw that more blood was dripping from his lips, she started to cry and without warning she hugged Link. Link was startled, what is she doing! He thought, link was never hugged before, he never stayed in a place for so long for him to get close to anyone, and he never even had friends, just loneliness.

Zelda griped link harder and cried softer, link may not know what was going on but he knew at least that Zelda was crying and sad about something. "Zelda what's wrong…?"She didn't answer; she only closed her eyes and continued to cry. "Zel…it's raining still…we should get inside…" she still didn't move but her crying stopped. "I thought…id lost you." Zelda said finally. Link flinched, which hurt but somehow it wasn't so bad as Zelda said. "I really thought the wolf was going to kill you.""You saw…the wolf Zelda…" Link asked. "Yes…""Zelda I'm sorry for scaring you so much…" Link apologized. Zelda stopped crying and looked at link and smiled, link smiled back

Suddenly Zelda felt Link flinch really hard. "OW!" Link put his left hand on his arm; Zelda released him and wiped off her tears. 'What just happened?' a little voice inside her said.

Link winched as pain shot up his right arm."OUCH!" Zelda noticed this and tried to help but link suddenly growled at her like an animal… like a wild dog! Link suddenly fell backwards on the ground and pasted out. "The last thing he could remember was Zelda saying his name.

Flashback!

"Link I'm going hunting." Said a man starting to leave a log cabin house that was located in the woods. 12 year old link poked his head out of his room and said. "What are you hunting dad?" link asked. His father's eyes opened a bit. "Um…" there was silence. Link jumped out of his room and yelled. "YOU GOING TO HUNT MORE WOLFS!" He screamed. His dad narrowed his eyes and said in a grizzly voice. "YES…""DAD!" link run up to his father and said "YOU CANT!"" why not!""Why are you continuing to kill them when the war was over 5 years ago!" "THE WAR WILL NEVER BE OVER!" His dad said then left the cabin. "Link stud their anger building up, he ran back to his room and shut the door with a slam. His room was covered wall to wall with wolfs with blue eyes. "_He's going to kill them all…he won't stop!" _link looked at his desk to see a picture of him and his mother when he was just months old…she died. "_Mom… dads gone mad…it's that curse." _Link looked at the hundreds of wolfs on his walls. Link suddenly got a burst of energy; he took out him and his mom's picture and dashed out side in the rain. "_I'm not letting you kill anymore wolfs!"_ link started to cry as he got on his horse and dashed down the road to the forest were his father dose his 'hunting' when lighting stuck the side of his horse. His horse panicked and bucked link off crashing him in the mud. "Uh… what just-." CRACK! A branch fell from a tree and struck link in the head…Link fell in the mud…

End flashback.

Zelda sat in the hospital beside link, which was sleeping, when a doctor came in. "hello Zelda, I'm DR. Dawson. And I have news about your boyfriend." Zelda blushed a little then said clearly. "He is NOT my boyfriend!" "The doctor raised an eyebrow then continued. "Right…anyways, he's perfectly fine… two of his ribs cracked but it's not very severe…I'm going to leave you and your boyfriend alone, I have to get some papers for you to fill out." DR. Dawson left the room when Zelda got up and yelled "HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Zelda turned around and looked at link. He hasn't moved since she brought him here when he was attacked by the sacred blue eyed wolf. "I hope you get well soon…"


	4. Mysteries with no answers

**WOLF BITE**

Zelda stared at link for a long time waiting for him to get up. 'I wonder if the doctor over looked something 'she thought. She was remembering what she saw happen to links right hand, the bite mark that just vanished in to his hand. That's not all, when the wolf looked back at her after jumping off of link she could of swore the wolf said "**_HEED MY WORDS GIRL…" _**"Heed what?" she said. She heard a string sound; link opened his eyes and grunted. "Ow…"Zelda sat next to him. "link." she said. Link looked at her confused. "Z-zelda?" he said. "Link you're in the hospital right now." Zelda explained. "What's a hospital?" he said looking around. "What's…?" Zelda looked at him. "You don't know what a hospital is…?"She said. Link turned his head to the wall. "It's like a huge infirmary with a lot of people…right?" link said without looking at her. "yes…""why I'm I here…I'm fine…"

Zelda continued to stare at link and said. "You were attacked by that wolf…and I-"link cut her off and growled. "I can't be here…""what, why not." That moment DR. Dawson walked in and smiled when he saw link was awake. "After noon MR. Hero I just came in to give your girlfriend some paper work." "IM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!""SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Link and Zelda yelled at the same time, both were blushing after they said it. "Right…" DR. Dawson said as if he didn't hear them. Link and Zelda looked at each other as DR. Dawson continued. "Here miss. Zelda I have some paper work for you to sign since you were the one to contacted us." The doctor looked at his papers and said suddenly in a serious voice. "MR. Hero…" DR. Dawson looked at link and said. "Your paper work is very…interesting.""What's wrong?" asked Zelda, link glared at DR. Dawson.

'This is bad…'link thought. "He knows…this is the first time I've been in a hospital but I've been in an infirmary so many times…" DR. Dawson continued "A link Hero has been reported to have…died 15 times in a school infirmary…" link growled a bit then quickly said. "Nope! You probably got that mixed up…if a link hero died then he'd be dead, and HELLO I'm alive!" DR. Dawson looked at link then Zelda.

"That's not possible…" DR. Dawson looked back at his papers. Zelda looked at link he was glaring death at the doctor. "Link are you al-." an uneasy feeling fell in the room, DR. Dawson stopped looking at the paper work and let his hands fall down. Zelda felt something unnatural and looked at link, it was the same feeling she felt when link first came to the school it was a heavy and thick aura that felt like someone was forcing you to the ground. "Leave!" link said and waved his hand. "I…I have to go…" the doctor said and left the room. "He put up a fight…" link mumbled. "Link?" Zelda said confused and scared. Link started to get up again. "I NEED to get out of here!" link got out of the bed and headed to the door when Zelda got up and grabbed his hand. "STOP!" she pulled hard to spin him around so he was looking straight at her. "Don't go anywhere!" she yelled. Link was taken aback by her sudden action of feelings. "Tell me what's going on! How come that doctor suddenly left! How come he said you died 15 times! And how COME YOU CAN SPEAK WOLF!" link pulled away and glared at her and said. "If you take me out of here ill…tell you everything…" Zelda was sure he was lying but he didn't seem to be so she had no way of knowing but to help him out. "Ok link…but you have to promise me."" I do…" Zelda looked at him then said…"fine…ill take you back to the school, come." She opened the door to the hospitals hall way. "We have to run before they find me." Link suddenly grabbed Zelda hand and ran down the hall way.

That's going on my list! Thought Zelda as link dashed down yet another hall way. I wonder who's trying to find him, at least ill get some answers when we get to the school. "Slow down link I'm not as fast as you!"" got to leave!" was his answer. Suddenly he screeched to a halt and looked at a door that said 'exit' "what a lovely word! Let's go!" link rushed over to the door and pushed it open. "its still raining!" Zelda said as they came outside.

"I don't care!" link said as he stopped. "You have a car?" he asked. "Sorry no, I came here in an ambulance with you.""right…I guess will have to catch the bus…""that's ok." She said.

They walked up a hill to the bus stop when Zelda finally noticed they were still holding hands. She blushed a bit and slipped her hand away. Link looked at her. "AH! Sorry I forgot!""That…that's ok…" Zelda said looking off to the side to avoid looking at link. Link smiled a bit then saw the bus. "Wow what luck." He said as they got on the bus. "Let's get the back seat! I've always liked them." Zelda said and headed to the back with link right behind her.

Link sat down on the right side wail Zelda sat at the left"How long will this take?" link asked. "Umm, about 15 minutes.""Thanks…" the bus ride felt like forever, she wanted to get to school really fast so she would know what was going on with link!" the bus finally stopped at Hyrule high. They walked side by side to the door when someone yelled at them. "Zelda!" Zelda looked around but link was the first to see Tetra running to them. "There!" link pointed to the south. "Zelda squinted her eye and saw tetra. "How could you see her from this far?"zelda asked "I didn't I heard her."

"Tetra, hi!" Zelda said as her friend stud in front of the two. "Zelda, were have you been? Iv' been looking for you." Tetra said not noticing that link was right next to her friend. "I had to take the work from your classis and put them in your dorm…did something happen?" she said. "Uh…yeah."Zelda side stepped to let tetra see link. "LINK!"

What are you doing here!""What do you mean this is my school to yea know!""Nonono. I mean what you are doing with Zelda?" tetra said eyeing him. "Well-." "Nothing!" Zelda said. "We have to go now tetra…thank you for getting my stuff, but me and link need to get to class.""Its Saturday there's no school." Tetra said clearly not buying that Zelda had something better to do. Zelda was quiet. "BYE!" Zelda grabbed links hand and ran into the school. "Your pretty fast yourself when you want to be." Link said as they came to a stop. Zelda released links had and turned around. "Where's your dorm?"She said "Up there." Link pointed.


	5. Sadness, Happyness and Forgiveness

**WOLF BITE**

"Let's go then." Zelda said. Link and Zelda walked up the stairs to the second floor when a beam of sun light shined on them. Zelda looked at link and blushed. 'He looks so cute in the sun light…I wonder if it's just me or is it just that link seems…' Link was sniffing the air link a dog did, along with the tips of his ears were twitching. 'He's seems a little…doggish…nah…'

Link new Zelda was staring at him and without looking at her he said. "Is there something you need…?" Zelda shook her head. "uh no…""Then stop looking at me please, were almost there." Zelda blushed a bit. Link stopped in front of a black painted door with the numbers 863 on top. Link opened the door and let Zelda in first. "Thank you link." link shrugged, and then flinched as he realized what he had just done!

Zelda walked into links room, it was painted a light blue with wood furnishing, there was a wood table, wood chairs and a wood nightstand. "You sure like wooden stuff." She said as she walked in more. "Yeah it reminds me of my dad be for he died…" link slapped his hand over his mouth. 'I wasn't supposed to tell her that!' link thought when Zelda asked. "Your father…died? How?" link stud there, his back to the door. Links eyes got round as he remember that day…that day his father fell off a cliff.

Flashback.

A few hours later link woke up. there was a thick cloud of rain driping from the trees.; link couldn't find his horse, Epona, then he remmemberd that she had ran away when a lighting bolt struck her side. "Uh…" link looked around him as he got up, he rememberd trying to finding his dad. 'I could go back to my house and wait for him…' link thought, then a howl scorch across the sky. "That was a wolfs howl! It sounded like its hurt!" link started to run it the detection of the howls. 'If I get there and dad is killing another-." SHEERCH! Link stopped in his tracks. "DAD!" Links father was cornered by a pack of wolfs at the eage of a cliff., they were snarling and growling at him. Link saw a wolf climb up the cliff to stand right in front of his dad. The wolf was white with light gray blue stripes in his fur. link moved in front of a bush and hurd the wolfs talking.

**" KILL HIM!"**

**"HE'S KILLED SO MANY OF US!"**

**"RIP HIM APART!"**

**"PUSH HIM OFF THE CLIFF"**

They all shouted. the white wolf swished his tail and the wolfs whent quite, the wolf turnd to Links father and growld.

**"WE HAVE YOU! SURRENDER AND WE WILL NOT KILL YOU OR YOUR SON!"**

**"_NEVER!" _**Links father spat.

**_"THE BLUE EYED BEAST PUT A CURSE ON MY SON! HE WILL LIVE FOR EVER IN THE DARK SHADOW OF THAT DAM LEADER OF YOURS! I WILL NOT STOP TILL I KILL HIM THAT LOW LIFE WOLF!"_**

**"YOU'RE A FOOL FYRUS!"**

Link saw the wolfs ear twitch, and suddenly two huge male black wolfs jumped out of the bushes behind link. They grabbed his arms and forced him to the ground. Link screamed in pain as the wolfs sunk their teeth in to his arms. "DAD!" Links father looked over to his son on the ground. "LINK!" Fyrus made a move meant over to link when the white wolf bit his hand. A blood red lightning bolt shot the sky, Fyrus's had splashed blood, and links suddenly flinch as time seemed to stop as a pulse seemed to go through him and his father.

The wolf jumped off of Fyrus as another lighting bolt shot up. The wolfs loosened there grip on link to which what was happening. Link used that time to clank the two wolfs heads together. Link was stronger than the average 12 year old so he manage to get some blood to spurt out of the wolfs skulls. His father told him to never use his strength to hurt only to protect. This was going to be the only time he was going to brake this rule.

The white wolf jumped of links father with so much force that Fyrus stumbled backwards.

"HANG ON DAD IM COMEING!" Link yelled as he pushed the wolfs off of him,

It was too late…the wolfs and link watched as Fyrus stumbled and slipped of the cliff. "AAHHHHHH." Link shot up the cliff faster as he could ever imagine, he pushed all the wolfs out of his way

He stopped at the end of the cliff and looked down and to his surprise; his father was latched onto a small hole in the side of the cliff. But link could see that his father's left hand was about to give, the wolfs bite had dun him in. Dad! Wait, I'll get some help." Link yelled, tears rushing down his eyes. "Link it's too late!" his father yelled back struggling to get a grip. "Dad you can't go! You're the only one I have left!"

The rain was making Fyrus's hand slip. "I don't have much time! Link find the blue eyed sacred beast go back to the cabin there is a map of Hyrule…set out and find him…" The rock cracked and links father fall into a never ending pit. "NOO!" Link cried, reaching out his hand.

A voice sounded behind link.

"**YOU HAVE BEEN CURSED FOR A SECOUND TIME, BOY." **

Link turned around to see that the wolfs were staring at him in shock.

**"Wh-what…"**

**"I HAVE CURESD YOUR FATHER BEFORE HE DIED THAT HIS SON WILL NOT ONLY NOT BE ABLE TO DIE BUT WILL NEVER HAVE A LIGHT IN HIS SOUL"**

**"Please Mr. Wolf!"**

END FLASHBACK.

The next thing Zelda new was link was on the ground crying. "Link!" she walked over to him. "Did I say something to hurt you?" she said softly. Link shook his head and said. "My fathers dead!"Zelda stepped back a bit and looked at the boy in front of her. 'He's…he's really crying!' Zelda thought. She moved over to link and knelt down. "Link I'm so sorry that I jug up such memories." Link looked up at her, still crying he said almost in a whisper. _"He'll never forgive me…"_ "What?"Zelda asked but link just looked back at the ground and then stopped crying.

Link longed to tell Zelda everything that's happen to him but would she think he was a monster… would she never want to see him again. "Zelda I'm sorry for putting you through this…you must think I'm a freak because I can talk to wolfs…"

"Link I don't think you're a freak just because you can talk wolf…I think its cool."

"You don't mean that…you're just going to do what every one dose when they know my secret.

"what?" Zelda knelt down farther to see that Link had started crying again.

"They shun me away and tell me I'm a freak…that's why I switch schools and trick the schools I've been to, to think I died mysteriously."

Zelda put her hand on links shoulder and said. "This is going to end with you staying at THIS school."

Link looked up and wiped his tears away. "What do you mean? That's what always happens to me… i always have to leave."

"Well it won't happen here… because you have me to help you with that." Zelda said with a smile.

Link smiled a bit then got up and said. "Well…that's true…being here makes…me happy. Zelda got up wail link walked over to the window to see that the sun was shining in his direction.. Zelda stud and looked at link.

'I'll be here for you for as long as you want.' she thought as the sun lit up links face.

After a minute past of silence link turned to Zelda and waved his hand for Zelda to come over to him. Zelda walked over to him and stud beside him. "I'd like you to be by my side…" link said looking out the window as if it would take the two to another universe. "yes." Zelda said and blushed.


	6. events of life and death

**WOLF BITE**

The next morning Zelda woke up to a knocking sound outside her door." One minute-." To late… Tetra bashed in to Zelda's room and jumped up and down from Zelda's bed like a kid dose to awake his gray haired parents. "Tet-tetra!" Zelda shouted. "I'm still in the bed!" tetra stopped and pouted. "Zelda…something horrible happened last night!" tetra said and jumped on her knees. "Uh…what's so important that you had to wake me up at…seven!" Zelda scratched her hair.

"Zelda! You didn't hear what happen last night!"

"No. what?" Zelda yawned then got up from her bed and looked out the window, she thought about yesterday…with link…she thought it was just a dream…link had told her that he wanted her to be by his side…..was that like asking someone out from where he's from? Lost in her thoughts she didn't noticed that tetra was talking to her till a word that send an uneasy felling down her spine. "Was murdered last night." Zelda swished around and glared at her blonde friend.

"Who was murdered!"

"William coners! He was slashed open!"

"Who did it?"

Tetra put her hands at her sides and said. "it was murder, and it had happened at 4:00 AM…the killer escaped.

"That's it?" Zelda asked, Tetra didn't seem to of heard; she was walking over to the window.

"You didn't see this!" tetra suddenly yelled she pointed out the window. Zelda walked over to in. "HOLY!" Three cop cars two ambulances and a fire truck were parked right outside her window pointed to the west of the school.

"I…I didn't Hear it!" Zelda said looking outside the window. She was frightened when she saw a massif blood puddle in the grass.

"Do you know what happen, Tetra?" Zelda said.

Tetra was about to say something when a new knocking sound tapped on her door. Tetra turned around, walked over to Zelda's door, and opened it to see link standing there.

"Tetra! Let me talk to Zelda!" link said almost in a pleading voice.

Tetra looked link over, he was wearing what looked like the same jeans he was in when she had first saw him, and he was wearing a semi-blue shirt with an hourglass on it.

"Nice shirt…" Tetra said plainly, but with a smile.

"Uh… thanks…" link sidestepped and past Tetra

"Zelda! I need to talk to you, ASAP!"

Zelda turned around; she looked really pail as if she has seen a ghost.

"Yes, link?"

"Zelda I-." link stopped what he was saying and turned around…Tetra was still there.

"Um… Tetra could you please…go."

Tetra narrowed her eyes at link, and then looked at Zelda.

"Hey Zel, should I? I mean he could-." Zelda waved her hand.

"no. no. that's fine, but thank you." Tetra looked at link once more and said.

"Try anything funny and you won't be able to walk for the rest of your life!"

She turned around and walked out the door to the hallway.

"Funny…"link repeated not at all getting the threat, he was just given. He turned to Zelda once again.

"What was she talking about? 'Funny'" link asked

"Uh. Nothing! You obviously don't get it so it's totally cool."

Link thought for a moment.

"Ok… well I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You know about that murder with William coners?"

"Yeah? So."

"Um…" link hesitated.

What should I tell her… that…I killed William coners…?

FAR FAR AWAY.

The sacred wolf was back in his den; unfortunately, he was dying from a belly wound that cut far into him.

"How…how could this have happened…? I was gifted to life forever if I was the last one standing…"GAH! The wolf coughed up blood, which dropped out of his mouth. "I won the war…"

BEFORE THE WOLF WAS EVEN CLOSE TO HIS DEN.

The wolf had run to his den right after he attacked the son of the one who had killed so many wolfs in his long life. At first the wolf was mad that he did not get to kill the boy, something had spooked him when he was about to finish him off. Maybe it was because that girl was watching…no that cannot be it.

It somehow felt like there was someone there besides me the boy and the girl. However, luckily I put that extra curse on him. What I did not tell that boy was that he was cursed for the third time!

One- He can never die naturally. Only in battle.

Two- He has no light in his soul…Three…this is where I come in…I warped the second curse with my curse and turned that boy in to a homicidal murder! HA-HA!

The wolf was so into his successful plan that he didn't hear what was about to end his long awaited life of pain.

Suddenly a large pounding sounded less than a mile from the wolf, the huge male wolf 5x bigger than the sacred wolf stepped in front of him.

The wolf was a ghostly white figure; the wind seemed to move the giants hair like waves in the ocean.

The sacred wolf suddenly bowed down.

"**LUPUS LAINEN! HOW CAN I HELP YOU?" **the sacred wolf said staring at the grown.

_"BLUE EYED…BEAST. YOU HAVE DEFILED YOUR CODE AND THEREFORE BREAKING THE PROMISE YOU MADE WITH US!" _The giant wolf thundered

**"N-NO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING OF THE SORT!"**

The white wolf put his paw on top of the sacred wolfs head and pushed it to the ground. The wolf struggled to get his head away.

"**LET ME GO! LET GO! LET GO!" **The sacred wolf growled, yipped and snarled.

_"SACRED WOLF… YOUR TIME IS UP ON THIS WORLD."_

**"WAIT! WAIT! YOU SAID I COULD LIVE FOREVER IF I WAS THE LAST ONE STANDING IN THE BATTLE BETWEEN SCARED WOLF AND MAN."**

The next thing the wolf new the white wolf was gone and blood was splashing from a wound from his head.

The sacred wolf started to limp back to his den slowly; something had sucked the energy from him. When he finally reached his den, he barley had enough energy to fall to the ground!

'I'm dying…' the wolf thought. "How…how could this have happened…?"

The wolf lay on his side breathing slower with each breath. A swift wind was swirling beside his ear…it was talking to him.

**_"IM SORRY SACRED WOLF BUT YOUR TIME IS UP IN THE WORLD OF THE LIVING…THERE IS A NEW SACRED BEAST IN OUR MISTED. YOU…EVEN KNOW YOU DIDN'T KNOW, YOU HELPED HIM WITH THAT…THE ONE YOU ATTACKED WILL BE ATTACKED AGAIN…BUT NOT BY VIOLENCE BUT SOMETHING MORE GRATER THEN ALL THE POWER IN THE WORLD …DIE IN PEACE SACRED WOLF…"_**

'Die…' the wolf thought. The once powerful wolf that had lived for thousands of years, breathed in one last breath, then said goodbye and good luck to the young blue eyed, blond haired boy that would serve as the new sacred wolf.

BACK WITH ZELDA AND LINK

Link was struggling to tell Zelda what had happen…but he wasn't sure WHAT had happened to him, that's is when Zelda changed the subjected.

"Link if you're finished mumbling to yourself I'd like to take a walk down and see for myself what had happened." Zelda walked by link and headed to the door.

"Come on link!" she said when she turned back and link was just staring out the window as if he was in a trance.

"LINK!" Zelda stomped her foot on the ground to get his attention.

Link didn't flinch witch surprised her a bit, it always made Tetra and her other friends flinch.

"Coming Zel." Link turned around and walked over to her "Sorry for spacing out I was just thinking about the resend stuff going on…"link said and nodded his head when he walked out the door. Zelda smiled a bit then walked with him down the hallway.

"So I heard that William was slashed open? Do you think it was from a knife?" Zelda asked as the two of them got out side, they had to go through the nearest exist which was at the east side of the school so they had to go around.

Link did not want to talk to her about that. "Um…its morning shouldn't we get some breakfast?"

Zelda looked at him funny. "But I wanted to see what happened!" she pouted as they continued to walk on. There was still time for link to change Zelda's mined about going to the murder scene, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Zelda with all due respected I think we should wait…I mean if you were dead would you want people all around you?"

"I don't know…id be dead."

"Right…" link said sarcastically

Zelda suddenly stopped. "I guess you right. I'm hungry…"

Link and Zelda walked a bit more before heading a different direction of the murder.

Link was so thank full he could have yelled it to the world…but that would be suspicion and a smart girl like Zelda would make it harder for him…'did I just think she was smart…' link thought.

Link looked over at Zelda. She was smart…and pretty…along with very cute...

Link suddenly smacked himself in the face…he had forgotten he could do it mentally,

he had accidently gave himself a bloody nose. "F**K!" Link growled covering his nose.

Zelda stopped, she had never heard link curse!

"Link!"

"Sorry Zelda I just gave myself a bloody nose." Link lifted his hand away to show that he had indeed a bloody nose.

"Oh! Are you all right?" she said moving to link. Link coved his nose again and growled at Zelda… she had look taken aback.

Link realized this and quickly said.

"Sorry! it's just my nose is very sensitive."

"Oh."

Link quickly changed the subjected "Let's just get to the cafeteria, I'm hungry."

"But your hurt!"

"It's ok Zel. I have had worse…remember." Link looked at Zelda making her remember that horrible incident.

"Don't remind me…," she said looking at the ground.

"It's ok…"

"I wish I could have helped you."

"That is ok Zel! Because you're with me now."

Zelda looked up…link flinched a bit as he saw that she was crying.

"AH! Zelda do not cry! Not in the hall way!" Zelda looked away and turned around.

"Zelda were you going!" link said, as Zelda started to walk away.

"To the café." She turned around with a small smile. Link could tell she was trying to fight back a few tears but decided it would be best if he did not push.

"Ok. I'm coming."

He raced up to Zelda's side.

Suddenly the lights in the hole school shut off and a large explosion sounded at the north of the school.

Link accidently tripped over Zelda's foot, and fell to the ground.

"THIS JUST ISN'T MY F***ING WEEK!"


	7. The new sacred wolf

**THERES SOME BAD WORDS IN HERE. BUT IT SHOULD BE OK.**

**SORRY ABOUT NOT POSTING THIS! I JUST WANTED TO MAKE IT VEREY LONG... IM ADDING SOME NEW STUFF INTO THE STORY THATS NOT ON THE REVIEW. NEW CHARTERS: ZAUT AND MINDA! **

**i'v just had a lot of work going on, my dads coming back on the 12th with his new wife, we had a dance at my school and F-ed up stuff happend! my x's is going to ask me out agin wich is a soled "NO!" I HAVE SCHOOL WORK TODO! i played super smash bros and TLOZ TP for 3 days, and blah blah blah HERES YOUR STORY!**

* * *

WOLF BITE

Link got up from the floor to hear nothing in the hallways…it was completely dark.

"L-link!" Zelda whispered. "I can't see anything! It's all dark!"

"It's ok Zel." Link was trying to pin point her when they both felt a small explosion.

"Link! What the hell is going on?"

"It seems like the school is being bombed or something!"

"WHAT! That is not, at all possible! This school has-."

Suddenly another explosion sounded off and shook the earth causing Zelda to lose her footing, she suddenly fell forward crashing in to Link.

"Oof!" They both fell to the ground.

Link laded there in a daze for a moment when suddenly the strangest thing happened.

"What the?" His vision got blurry for a second, then a light out of no were flashed over his eyes and suddenly he could see in the dark. It was as if he had some kind of senses of power were he could see in the dark!

"What THE hell!" Link said looking around. He could see the hallways clearly.

Zelda looked up for a second then realized she was on top of Link.

"Sorry Link!" she quickly got up, Link stayed on the ground looking at the ceiling.

"Oh! Link I didn't hurt you did I?" she said, she on the other hand could not see in the dark. Link quickly picked that up, when her fear force into the hallway were they were.

Link got up and looked at her, he could see her as if the lights were still on only thing was that it was shadow like, be on a point of view.

"I'm fine Zelda. I'm more worried about you, that's all." Link said.

"Um thanks Link, but I'm quite al-." _CRASH! _Something sounded like a door crashing down, It was really close to them. Link grabbed Zelda's hand and dragged her down the hallway.

"Link! Be careful you might crash into something again!" Zelda said, she could not see were they were going when she looked up and saw a flash of blue shine across links eyes, just for a moment they reminded her of the scared wolf.

Link stopped to take a breath when he saw a door that said, '_WEAPONS TRAINING UNIT' _

"Perfected! Eureka! Yes! Awesome! Victory!" Link said in a series of hoorays .

"What's so perfected that you had to say it in five different ways?" Zelda said looking around.

"Here, stand back I'm going to try and bash this door down." He said moving her to stand up against the wall.

"What door Link? You might hurt-." _CRASH!_

Zelda blinked in the darkness. "Link…? You really didn't just push that door down did you?" no one answered.

"Link?" she said nervous that the door had broke but at the same time it might had hurt Link.

Link was looking at her in the dark, he knew that she could not see him but he could not help but gaze at her.

"Link!" Zelda said starting to sound extremely worried.

Link shook his head, he reached out a hand and grabbed hers pulling her into the small room. After she was in the room, Link got to work on the door. He used his strong fingers to lift up the door, he placed it on the frame but the bolts were screwed up so the door had nothing to keep it in place.

"Zelda get your cell phone out and use the light, and hand me that sword over there please."

Zelda got her phone out, flipped it open and used the LCD screen to light the room she turned around to see the sword Link had asked her to get, then she wondered how he could of know were it was in the dark, Zelda shined her phone over to Link getting him in the eyes.

"AH! Don't shine that at me it hurts my eyes!" Link yipped; he coved his eyes with his arm to block out the light that blurred his new talent.

"Oh, sorry!" She closed her phone.

"Don't put that away! Just hand me the stupid sword! This thing heavy!" Link growled in the dark.

"Sorry!" Zelda said sarcastically. She walk over to the bin of swords after pulling out her cell phone again. She picked out a sword that had a blue ball at the hilt of the sword.

"This looks good." She said as she handed it to Link.

"Thanks" Link said as he used the hilt of the sword to bend the brackets back on the door. After it was after he had finish that him and Zelda heard footsteps coming from the hallway they were just in.

They sat in a corner and waited.

"_How come were not going to do outside and see if they can help us?" _Zelda asked in a whisper.

"_Because they might be the ones destroying the school by blowing it up!" _Link whispered back.

_"That's the most stupid thing you have ever said!" _Zelda said leaning on the wall beside Link. They heard the person talking right outside the door and Zelda mentally took back what she said about blowing the school was the most stupid thing she has ever heard out of Link…

**"_The plan to find this kid is going all wrong!" _**Said a gruff voice in a low snarl.

**_"We are searching! We are looking!" _**Said a small yet rough voice.

Link listened to them talk and figured the small voice sounded like a person being slaved and forced to work…that or it is a willing act.

**_"You said that the explosions would draw the beast boy out! You have no idea what so ever you are doing you little…" _**

Link could hear more footsteps…

_"YOU LET GO OF ME YOU FOUL LITTLE BEAST!" Said a girl's voice, it sounded familiar… _

_"UNHAND ME!" Yell a second girl. _

**_"Master! We have caught this girl trying to kill the some of us with this knife!" _**One of them said.

**_"And tis one was trying to destroy our plans by getting all the kids out of the school!"_**

**_"Oh are they now?" _**Said the gruff voice as he walked over to the first girl.

**_"And what's your name sweetie." _**The voice said.

"TETRA!" she sharled. "AND YOU HAD BETTER REMEMBER THAT NAME CAUSE IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DESTROYING OUR SCHOOL!" Tetra yelled.

Link felt Zelda tense hearing Tetras name and her treating an unknown killer.

_"Link?" _Zelda said hoping for a reaction

**_"Oh is that so? Well we will see who dose the killing. So what's your name?" _**The person said turning to the second girl. Everyone was looking at her…Tetra did not even know her name.

"Minda…" she said showing her teeth at him, reveling an unnatural fang.

"**_That's quite a tooth you got there!"_** He looked at the two girls for a moment then trued around to walk down the hallway.

**_"Take them away and kill them! I have now use for them." _**He said as he walked away.

Zelda's eyes went wide, she tried to get up but Link quickly grabbed her and pushed her down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled.

"Shush!" Link said trying to calm her down.

"They're going to kill Tetra!" She said angrily

"No there not Zelda cause I won't let them!" without warning Link got up with the sword in his hand.

"I'll go get Tetra and this Minda OK?"

Zelda opened her cell phone and shined it at link, being carefully not to get it in his eyes. She then saw the sword.

"You're not…going out there are you?" She said seriously.

"A friend of yours is a friend of mine and thus she is just as important to me as you are…plus you're the first real friend I've had in 200 years!"

"What!" Zelda said shocked.

Link did not answer; he opened the door andand was about to out of the room when zelda yelled;

"Link! Wait!" Zelda yelled getting up. Link turned around to face her in the dark.

"Thank you Link for caring for my friends…but I can't let you go by yourself!"

Link smiled in the dark for her bravery…but no.

"Sorry Zelda…I like you but you can't come with me."

"Why not?" she said

Link grabbed her hand and spinned her in a circle, then stopped her and pushed her back into the closet.

"Wo!" Zelda said as she stopped, Link closed the door on her.

"Link! That's not fair what you just did!"

"Very sorry Zelda but you can't come with me. You stay here and I'll be back with the girls."

"But what if they…kill you!" Zelda said pressing on the door.

"Then I guess that's that!" Link ran down the way were he had heard the girls were being taken.

Zelda's P.O.V.

"I have to get out of here! He is not doing this on his own! Not will I'm here."

Zelda opened her cell phone and desperately searched for something that could help her get out of this room.

"Look at this…" Zelda lifted a lantern that was on the ground.

"It still has oil in it! Maybe I can find something…" Zelda's hand hit something cold.

"A quiver and bow!"

Links P.O.V.

"Were did they go?" Link said running were he heard Tetra scream.

"Tetra! I'm coming!"

Link finally found the two, the screaming had stopped so he had to rely on sent…it was strange to Link that he could smell Tetras perfume from such a distance.

"HELP!" Yelled Minda

"It's ok Minda someone will come." Said Tetra, Minda wasn't listening…

"I'll kill that! That!"

"Wo! Calm down Minda! Every things going to be fine!"

"No its not! My boyfriend was taken by them sonofa-." _CRASH!_

"THERE BACK!" Tetra yelled trying to get out of the ropes when suddenly…

"Hii Ya!" _SLASH_! The ropes on both Tetra and Minda were cut. Minda wasted no time getting them off, but Tetra looked around the room for who had saved them, she saw a flash of blue than a familiar voice said;

"Tetra? Are you and Minda safe?"

Minda looked up at who said her name.

Link walked out of the shadows, the two girls were sitting in a chair staring at him.

"Link! You came!" Tetra jumped up and hugged him for a second before thanking him and crashing questions on him.

Minda was looking at him with interest. 'How was it he found us?'

"Link how did you get here? How do you know Minda? Do you know what happened to the school?...WERE IS ZELDA!" Tetra suddenly yelled the last part.

"Uh…hey you two…you know I'M still here!" Said Minda thinking she was being ignored…

"Sorry Minda! Link this is Minda, Minda this is Link" she introduced.

"Hi"

"Nice to meat you…" They said.

"Ok now that that's out of the way, can you PLEASE tell me were Zelda is!" Tetra said to Link.

"She's save I locked her in the weapons training unit, you know so she won't get hurt… "

Tetra glared at him…

"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S NOT GOING TO STOP HER!" Tetra hit Link in his arm.

"Hey! That hurt!" link yelled at tetra.

"Man up!" Tetra yelled back then they all heard a door swing open and seven monster looking things came forward.

"Link thoughts are the things that took us away from the other students!" Tetra said pointing at them.

"What the hell are monsters doing here?"

Link pulled out his sword out to protect the girls.

"Link what are you doing! They will kill you!" Tetra said

"No! I promised Zelda I would keep you guy's from harm! I'm not letting her down!" Link took the sword in his left hand and pointed it to the first monster in line.

"Come at me!" Link said, holding his stance.

The monster under stud as it charged forward, Link put the sword down for a moment, when the monster came in range…

"YA!" Link slashed the sword across the monsters chest splashing blood as it went down… two new monsters took its place.

"Link be careful!" Yelled Tetra, Minda stud in silence.

"No sweat Tet! I got this!" said Link, rolling to the side after the monster attacked so he could do a back slice.

"Tetra go get Zelda and get out of here!" Link said after slicing a monster in half.

"But-."

"NOW!" Link yelled when suddenly a monster jumped up and hit Link in the back of his head.

"Link!" Said Tetra starting to move forward when Minda grabbed her neck collor.

"He said to go fine this Zelda person!" She dragged Tetra out of the room, before she was out the door she saw that Link had gotten up a spinned in a circle cutting and kill in three of the monsters.

Link made sure they had left so he could finish of the last monster, he looked tougher.

"Im guessing you're the one who brought the girls here?" Link said to the monster, when it did not reply, Link took hold of his sword with two hand.

"Come at me if you dare!" Link growled, he knew that this monster was the one that was to execute the girls.

The monster didn't hesitate, as it pulled out a large sword, pointing it strait at Link.

"That cheap swords not gona fly!" Link said not felling intimidated by how big his opponents' sword was.

The monster swung down on his sword missing Link by an inch, the large sword was so heavy that it got stuck in the schools carpet, giving Link his chance to strike.

"Hii RYAA!" Link hit the monster right on its head cracking it open.

"I've had bigger, tougher, and stronger enemies in the 318 years I've been alive and you were the MOST disappointing I've EVER had to deal with!" Link said as the big monster hit the ground. Link but the sword over his shoulder and walked away.

"Now that that's over I have to find Tetra, that girl Minda and Zelda…ZELDA! Oh my god! I forgot about her!" Link started to run down the hallway to where he left Zelda when he suddenly realized something that made him stop right in his tracks…

'The lights in the school are still off! Why didn't I realize it! They might get lost in the dark! On the other hand…

Zelda's P.O.V.

"All most got it! Come on you stupid door!" Zelda was trying to open the door with the tip of an arrow that she got out of the quiver.

"Damn it! Link made it look so easy!"

Zelda could hear some footsteps so she grabbed the bow and placed the arrow on it; she then pointed it at the door.

"Come on!" She said as the doorknob was trying to be force in.

"Zelda! It's Tetra, open the door!"

"Tetra?" Zelda said losing her grip for a minute.

"I'm not falling for it! Tetra was taken away along with this other girl!" she said holding the bow up.

"Zelda, Link saved me and Minda!" Tetra said trying to convince her friend.

"Then were the heck is Link!" Zelda said.

"He's fighting the monsters that took us away; he might get hurt so we had to find you! He helped us because he said that he promised you that he would keep us from harm." Tetra said knowing that Zelda should know that that is something Link would say.

"Your right! Link said that he would bring you guys back." Zelda said getting up.

"But there's one problem…I can't get the door open, Link locked me in."

With Link…

Link was dashing and running in hallways, he was trying to find the other students that were locked away.

'I think that Minda and Tetra should be fine if they both took the risk of trying to save the students.' Link thought

'So I should try and find them, before some get killed.'

Link ran all over the school, the school grounds covered a lot of Hyrule field, it was built when Link was 97 years old and has expanded to a large school, almost like a college.

Time started to go by as Link heard several more explosions on the school so he had decided to find the girls first and see if that had head any new news about what is happening.

Link had just passed two classrooms when a sound shot into Links ears, it was so loud that Link fell on his knees; it was like a long high-pitched dog whistle.

"AHH! WHAT IS THAT NOISE?" Link said covering his ears.

It had finally stopped and when it did Links ears were unable to pick up distant sounds.

"What was that? Whatever it was, it is not good." Link said getting up to continue but quickly realized that the loss of his hearing somehow affected his body movements.

Links movements slowed down and his sword suddenly felted heavy, but he tried his best to continue, Link gritted his teeth and tried to lift his sword up with both hands.

"This is nothing…I can handle a little…" Link said staggering when suddenly an arrow shot across his cheek.

"What the?" Link looked up to see a monster standing 15 feet away.

"OH CRAP!" Link started to try and run away, when other arrow was fired at him, Link turned a corner and looked up.

"NO!" Link had corned him self between a classroom and about 12 monsters!

Link's heart was pounding as he turned around to face the enemies.

"All right then…I guess I'll go out fighting!" Link said about to swing at the first monster when a large shadow made its way in front of him, the shadow blocked Links sword with a metal bracelet he had on. As Link clashed with the stranger shadow, sparks flew out hitting Link in the head.

_"AHH!" _Yelled in pain as he was flung back on the ground.

Link stated on the ground when suddenly shadow lighting exploded from his head causing Link to scream in pain.

The stranger held out his hand and pointed it at Link as he was on the ground panting.

**"I'm Zaut. You are the power source I desire, you're life force is strong and untamed, yet you are weak!"**

Link stayed on the ground as more shadow lightning bolts shot from his head.

"S-stop! It's hurting!" Link yelled trying to get up when Zaut summoned a black, purple stone and in one flickering moment, the stone forced its way into Links for head. Link fell on his knees as the black crystal touched his skin.

He cried in pain as his whole body felt like it was being shocked from the inside, his sword was channeling the shocks to it hurt him more.

"_AHHHHHHHH! RRRAAHHHH!" _Link felt his whole body change.

Suddenly Link felt his ears change into fuzzy ears, he felt fangs come out of his teeth, he could feel his legs change, and he looked at his hands as he saw them change into furry dog paws.

"_HELP MEE!" _Link felt his whole body change into a furry beast as he fell to the ground.

_'Help...me..."_

_

* * *

_

**Well how was it! its the longist one i'v done...so far... sorry bout the name im not really good at nameing long chaps.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. The Life force forest

**HEY! CHAP TWO IS UP! YES!**

**JUST FOR SOMETHING I WANTED TO THANK AYARA012...DONT KNOW YEA BUT THANKS FOR THE ALWSOME REVIEW!**

* * *

WOLF BITE

_"Link…"_

"Uh…"

_"Link…you're going to be ok…"_

"Some…someone there…" Link said, he was lying on his back with his eyes closed.

"_Link…opens your eyes and sees your new life." _Said a voice that seemed to whisper in his ears.

"I…don't remember…" Link said in a groggy voice

_"Open your eyes…your safe Link."_

"How do you…know my name…" Link said his eyes still closed.

_"…" _

When there was no answer from the voice a sudden pain coursed through Links body. The shocks seemed to be from his forehead.

Link opened his eyes…

"AH! it hurts!" He said getting up.

Suddenly…Link felt his body shake and tremble as he tried to get up, his legs seemed to wobble and Link felt his heart was beating faster than normal.

"What's happening to me! It hurts!" Link swung his head to the side to see he was in a forest with glowing trees.

"I…feel so weird!" Link limped around for a bit seeing nothing but glowing plants.

"_Follow the sent…"_

"What the!" Link said.

"_Look for the trees…"_

"Who the hell is talking to me!" Link growled

_"Continue with your heart…" _

Link looked around, when he saw three big glowing trees with Triforce symbols on it.

Link walked over to it when he caught sent of something.

"What's that sent?"

Link continued to walk to the trees, as he got closer he felt his heart was starting to slow down into a steady paste.

The sent got stronger; when he finally got to the trees, he saw them…

Three wolfs were sitting underneath the three glowing trees, the first one on the right was a golden male wolf with ghostly white fur and red eyes; the one on the left was another male wolf…

**"Hello Link…"**

Link stared at the blue-eyed wolf that had almost killed him.

The wolf in the middle was a old male wolf with all white fur that waved with the wind, to Link it looked like white fire.

_"Link…" _The middle wolf started.

_"Link Hero…look at yourself."_

Link looked down…

"No…"

Link was not Link anymore…his whole body was wolf…he had fur, wolf ears, wolf paws a wolfs noses…and a wolfs heart…Link was and is…a sacred wolf.

Link looked over to the wolf on the left; he looked like the old sacred wolf only not in ghost form. The wolf in the middle noticed this.

_"I'm Lupus Lainen, the last of the sacred spirit wolfs, are you wondering why you look Like the wolf on the left?"_

Link nodded his head. The spirit wolf took in a deep breath.

_"You are, as you know a wolf…but not just any wolf…" _The white wolf stopped to exhale then continued.

_"You are now and forever the new sacred wolf!"_

Links wolf blue eye turned to saucers as he stared at the three wolfs as they watched him.

"W-what? NO! I cannot be a wolf, not now! I have to…" the fur on links shoulder stud up as he remembered what had happened.

"The school! Tetra, Minda and Zelda! There in danger!" Link started to panic.

_"Calm down Link. Time stops in the life force forest. You have all the time in the world here." _Said Lupus

"Uh…" Link mumbled.

_"Link we have waited eternity for you to come, your blood is that of wolf."_

Link started at lupus as if he was crazy!

"That makes no since! I am HUMAN! I can't be both…can i?" Link looked at the three wolfs who looked at each other.

The gold wolf was the one to speak up.

**_"Yes."_**

"Yes what!" Link almost growled the words.

_**"Yes you are a rare breed of human and wolf that happens every eternally… Akous was what you are now." **_The gold wolf said.

**"I'm Akous by the way." **Said the old blue-eyed beast.

Link looked around.

"What is this place?"

**_"Life force forest…heaven to the wolfs of Hyrule." Said the golden wolf._**

Once again, Link was spooked.

"H-heaven?" Link said all hairs on his body were up.

_"Relax my child; your time is not up…you haven't been killed in battle yet." _Said lupus seeing that they might have frightened the young sacred wolf. (Young to the wolfs…Lupus have been alive longer then the earth has)

"But! I thought Zaut had killed me." Link said.

Suddenly the hairs on the wolfs went up in a flurry they then showed there fangs and growled.

_"DON'T SPEAK HIS NAME HERE!"_

There was a sound behind the three wolfs and a portal open as a wolf the size of Link came out. It was a she-wolf with silver gray fur, and a white underbelly.

"Angath senguth mallunis." She spoke to Link.

"What?" Link said, not getting what she said.

The she-wolf coughed and tried again, as she did the three big wolfs started to calm down.

"alcm…imw'…I'm…Canis…I'm Canis."

"Hi." Link said.

Canis stared at him before turning to the three wolfs and talked to them in the langue Link did not understand.

Link turned away from the four to think.

'I have to get back to the school! Zelda and the other two might be in trouble.' He thought.

'Why am I in wolf form…how can I get back to human form?'

Something clicked in side Link.

'Why are monsters trying to get to me?'

"Hey you guys!" Link growled getting the fours to look at him.

"_Yes?"(Lupus)_

**"What?"(Akous)**

**_"What is it?"(Golden wolf)_**

"Alemist?" "(Canis)

"Uh…yeah…I was just wondering…" Link started to get nervous with the wolfs looking at him.

"Can…can I go back to the school?" Link asked.

_"Sorry no." (Lupus) _

**"No!" (Akous)**

**_"You can't." (Golden wolf)_**

**_"_**amin norista!" (Canis)

Link looked at Canis and the other wolfs.

"WHY NOT!" He growled

They stopped talking to each other and looked at the new wolf.

**_"You can't right now. You'll just be in more danger then you all ready are."_**Said the golden wolf.

**"And it was foolish of you to drag the humans in with you!" **growled sacred wolf.

_"Calm down! It is not his fault if he cannot keep his feelings in check!" _growled Lupus.

"What feelings?" said Link eyeing them suspiciously.

"Orany winskn camth ril…" Said Canis.

Links eye twitched in anger.

"I don't get what the hell you just said! In addition, I do not give a care! I have to save Zelda and the others and if you will not let me go back IM GOING MY SELF!" Link snarled and growled.

**"Zelda? Was that the girl that stopped me from…Uh." **Sacred wolf did not finish.

"Yes…" Link growled.

"And you're lucky you didn't hurt her!"

**_"Calm down Link!" _**said golden wolf.

Canis coughed to silence the wolfs as she walked down to Link, she stud in front of him and tried to speak Hyrulen.

"Denstormy…desteniy…destiny…destiny…is…watad…what…brouety…" Canis started to get angry when Link keep looking at her like she was crazy.

She then turned around to look at sacred wolf…that was snickering.

"AKRON MENISTU!" She growled showing her teeth at the wolf.

**"sorry."**

She then turned to Lupus who was standing still.

"Remenist anorisnt proca leen?" She seems to have asked Lupus a question.

_"Of course princess. I'll tell him." _He answered

"P-princess?" Link said

**_"Yes Link, this is princess Canis of all the wolfs in Hyrule that are resting in Pease. Her job is to make sure the past away wolfs are not disturbed from there slumber"._**

"Oh. I guess I'm sorry for being so rude then."

Canis smiled at him for a moment befor siting down beside lupus and sacred wolf

"Sarmina." Was all she said before Lupus started to talk over her to translate what she was saying,

_"Destiny is what brought you here…you have already lived a long life but it's not over by far…you have suffered some losses, like your father and your horse as well as friends. You have come far from being cursed… yes, your father was hated by many wolfs but you have to understand that it was also his destiny."_

Link sat down and looked at the soft green grass between his paws.

Canis continued and so did Lupus, but the other wolfs sat in quiet.

_"We are sorry for it all…we really are, but Something bad is going to happen soon…your suffering has made you strong …the sports or whatever you humans do to get stronger, has helped you greatly…and what's more it that you are pure of heart… you would never think of hurting anyone…even this Zelda you talk about."_

Links head started to rise a bit.

"What wrong with me...?" He suddenly asked.

The wolfs looked down at him.

**_"Nothing's wrong with you Link."_**

"You're wrong! I don't want to live anymore! Not like this!" Link raised his head. Showing that he was crying, his fur around his eyes were soaked with tears as he got up and growled at the three wolfs.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE PART OF DESTINY! I SHOULD HAVE DIED A LONG TIME AGO! I ALWAYS LIVED LONG ENOUGH TO SEE PEOPLE DIE! YET I NEVER COULD! FOR HYRULE'S SAKE I WAS STABBED, SHOT I FELL OF BUILDINGS! I PROBLEY DIED A HUNDREDS TIMES YET I ALWAYS CAME BACK!" Rage was over flowing out of Link as he said these words.

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE? JUST PICKING PEOPLE OUT AND MAKING THEM SUFFER TO FILL A STUPID, STUPID DESTINY THAT MIGHT NOT WORK! I WONT BE PART OF THIS! I HAVE A LIFE! A VERY LONG F**ING LIFE!"

The wolfs stared at him in shock.

"**_Link!"_**

**"You can't talk to us that way!"**

"IT'S TRUE!" Link spat continuing his rage.

"I've lived long enough! I HAVE SEEN WHAT THIS WORLD HAS TO OFFER! IT ONLY OFFERS WAR!"Link turned around and started to walk away when he heard Canis say something.

"Zelda…"

Link stopped in his tracks, without turning around…

"What…?" he faintly heard soft footsteps stop at his side.

"Zelda…world offer Zelda…make you happy…?"

Link slowly turned to face the silver she-wolf.

"What…" Link looked at Canis and she looked back.

She started to circle Link her fur started to look like white fire, like lupus only he felt some kind of warmth.

She started to howl soft and low, the melody seemed to calm the whole Life Force forest, white mist started to cover the land.

Canis continued to howl, when suddenly a blackness engulfed Link and Canis, the other wolfs had vanished, just him and her.

"Canis?" Link started as she stopped the howling. The white mist covered their feet and circled around them.

"Holw…" Canis said

Link looked at her for a moment when he said,

"Howl? You want me to howl with you?" she nodded her head.

"Ok…"

Link started first, he started with a low pitch as Canis started with a high pitch

They switched to high and medium, then low medium.

Low

High

High

Medium

Low

Medium

And so forth un till suddenly Link felt his head go dizzy, his vision started to get blurry.

"Uh…C-Canis…" Link started to wobble on his feet.

Canis backed way, with one final soft howl Link fell to the grownd.

* * *

**REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**OK. FIRST DOES ANY ONE KNOW WERE THE GHOST TREES CAME FROM? HINT: IT IS REALLY FOUR TREES...BUT SENCE TLOZ IS OBBESSED WITH THE NUMBA THREE...**

**OK. SECOUND THE SPIRIT WOLFS NAMES _LUPUS, CANIS, AKOUS. _****CANIS LUPUS (MEANS GRAY WOLF) AKOUS AND LUPUS'S LAST NAME 'LAIENEN' PUT IT TOGETHER IT'S AKOUS LAINEN (DEVIL WOLF)**

******OK. THIRD WHEN THE SPIRIT WOLFS TALK I PUT THE LETTERS DIFFERENT, LIKE THIS FOR EACH WOLF. **_(LUPUS) **(GOLDEN WOLF) **_**(SACRED WOLF) CANIS HAS THE SAME LETTERING AS LINK ONLY SHE CAN BARLY SPEAK HYRULEN.**

******WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN?**


	9. Back and shadow bad!

**SORRY PEEPS THAT ITS SO SHORT BUT THE NEXST ONE WILL BE LONGER!**

**ITS A LITTLE MIXST... SORRY YET FOR THE 2ND BAD TITLE!**

**NEW CHARTERS-ILIA AND SARIA! EVEN KNOW SARIA WASNT IN TP...I JUST FELT LIKE ADDING HER.**

* * *

WOLF BITE

"Zelda! Hang on!"

"Tetra, I can't wait here forever! Why don't you try to find Link? He's strong…"

"…did you just say Link was strong?" asked Tetra, she was trying to use a very small knife to unlock the door.

"If a teacher saw you using that…" Minda had told her a bit ago.

"Who cares?

"Tetra, just go get Link! Please!"

"Why the heck would I leave you alone? Not with monsters coming"

"So there really are monsters?" asked Zelda.

"Sure is, and there ugly too." Replied Tetra.

"What do they look like?"

"Ugly."

"Tetra! That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Can I suggest something?" Minda stepped up to the door so Zelda could hear her.

"What Minda?" Zelda slid down the door.

"I can go find Link if you want." Minda asked.

"Minda you don't have to." Said Tetra.

"Nah. It's ok, I'll find Zelda's boyfriend."

The two girls suddenly herd a large pound from inside the closet

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! YOU ARE JUST LIKE DR. DAWSON!" Zelda yelled

"Ha-ha!" Tetra could not help but laugh. "Minda, Links not her boyfriend."

"Oh…sorry."

**AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL…**

Zaut stared down at the newly transformed wolf as it moved.

**"Put a shackle on him and drag him to the fountain, I'll meet you there." **With that, Zaut walked away as he summoned a large shadow beast.

As the shadow beast dragged Link around the school, the carpet gave Link a nose burn.

"AH-CHOO!" Link sneezed witch woke him up; the last thing he remembered was Canis smiling warmly down at him as he drifted off into the darkness.

Link opened his eyes to see the school was still black, only this time Link could see everything so much more clearly, not like before when he could see shadows.

'What's happening? I'm being dragged…' Link lifted his head to see a large black beast with a chain in his hand.

'What the!' The chain was connected to a shackle on his left paw…

'PAW!' Link lifted his head and looked at his body.

'NO! IM WOLF!'

The monster was not paying attention to him; it just walked through the hallways with Link being pulled behind him.

'NO! This is not what I meant when I told them I wanted to go back! How the hell am I supposed to save every one?'

Link lifted his head up once more, and in a movement, he jumped up on his feet and tried to run, but the chain was hooked to his FRONT left paw.

The monster turned around as Link started to pull and yank on the chain.

Link saw it lash out at him, but he was faster than the monster. Link jumped to the side then he tried to attack the monsters arm but it yanked on the chain, which almost sent Link flying over it.

SMACK! Link smacked into one of the schools walls, which with some miracle broke the chain just leaving the shackle on.

Link lifted his paw up to see the shackle just hanging from it, he then looked up and wolf smiled at the monster that seemed not to have moved.

"You're dead…,"Link growled.

With Minda.

'Finally! I got the girls to let me find that boy.' She thought

'This should not be hard…just find a blond haired kid fighting monsters…or a dead blond kid…'

Minda walked the halls for a bit when she hear a scream not far from her.

"SOME ONE HELP!" It screamed

"I guess that's my Que." Minda started to run when she got to the chemical lab that was about six and a half stories big with no floors. (That is big!)

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Yelled Minda over the sound of large pounding wings.

Minda looked down to see a blond girl with blue-green eyes and a green haired dark purple blue eyed girl being cornered by a large unnatural black winged beast with legs and a tail, it was scareing the girls by beating its wings and showing the talons at the ends of its feet.

"Help us!" Yelled the green haired girl.

Minda got a running start at the bird as did the unthinkable and jumped right on top of the winged beasts back, she put her hands around the birds skinny neck ad pulled her hands back, which made the bird back up, but it accidently scratched the blond girls face.

"Sorry!" Minda yelled at the bird flew around the room knocking in to some experiments and liquids.

With Link

"ARRROW!" Link grabbed the shadow beast with his fangs right on its heart and started attacking it rapidly, after a few hits the shadow beast knocked Link off.

"Oof!" Link hit the ground on his side before getting back up.

The shadow beast raised its hand and struck down, Link jumped to the side and this time he was able to bite down on the beast's arm. Link put all his might on his teeth, and soon he was able to bite through the beast's skin, but instead of blood coming out black squares came rushed out of the bite.

Link jumped of as the beast screeched, Link jumped to the side again to avoid another strike, he jumped to the left and dashed forward grabbing the monster on its heart again,

'BITE, BITE, BITE,' The monster did another scream as more black squares came out. Link did a back flip off the beast as it fell on the ground.

Suddenly the beast exploded in to small squares and flew up to the ceiling to disappear.

'That…didn't go well…if there's more of those things they might kill some students! Worse! They might kill the girls!'

With that Link ran the hall ways to find the girls, everything was quite as Link stated to get the feeling something was wrong…

"DUH!" Link stopped.

"IM A WOLF! I CANT LET ZELDA SEE ME LIKE THIS! She might think I'm a monster…"

Link stopped and sat down in the hallway, which was extremely silent…

'Bad…very bad…' He thought. Suddenly he heard Minda voice, in the second room next to him.

'Minda?' Link started to walk slowly to the door with a broken window, he then stud up on his hind legs and saw Minda riding a large shadow bird.

Link looked around to make sure no one was watching so he could jump through the window.

'What is she doing?' Link thought, sneaking around the classroom by using the white desks, when he spotted two girls moving around.

Link used his hearing to listen to them talking as Minda tried to get the bird under control.

"ilia what is she doing she'll get herself killed!"

"It's ok Saria, she knows what sees doing, I can tell."

"Um…"

"Come on we need to get out of here!" Said ilia as the winged monster hit a light that almost crashed into them.

Link started to creep forward when he felt another blast from a bomb that spooked the bird; it took flight and crashed into the ceiling with Minda on top. Glass shattered and dry wall fell causing dirt and dust along with wood to crumble and fall. The dry wall hit the ground in a puff of plastered dust, making the girls chough, and at the same time it blured their vision.

"AH-COO!" Sneezed Saria, then she realized her friend was not beside her.

"ilia? Where are you?" She yelled in worry.

Link walked through the puff of dust, when he saw a large block of wood. Link creped forward over to it, when he saw movement in the corner of his eye.

"Uh… help…" Some one wisper then went silent.

Link walked over to a girl with brown shorts and a long white shirt.

'You must be ilia…' Link thought. She was knockout when he got to her.

Link grabbed her hand softly and dragged her over to a place with the least dust.

'How do you wake up a chick that's knocked out when you're a wolf?' Link thought.

Back with Zelda and Tetra…

"Seven?"

"No."

"Fourteen?"

"No."

"Fifty four?"

"No…"

"ZELDA! I can't play this any more! I'm so bored!"

"Come on Tetra your first guess was close."

"I don't want to play guess the damn number!"

"We have to entertain are self's till Minda can bring Link back so he can unlock this stupid door!"

"Let's do something different!" Pouted Tetra.

"FINE! The number was three…" Zelda said folding he arms in the dark of the closet, which she is still being locked in.

"I think I'm going to turn in to a bat! If I stay here in the dark any longer, I'm going to kill Link!" said Zelda.

Tetra could not help but snicker.

"HEY!" Zelda growled.

"Sorry Zel."

"SHeesh! I just cannot believe he would just lock me in here!"

"It's ok Zelda I'm sure your*Snicker* boyfriends on his way."

"TETRA! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they ALL say."

"When I get out of here!"

"HA-HA!"

In the misted of the accident, Link dragged ilia underneath a desk and looked at her.

'If she doesn't wake up soon…' He thought.

'I'm sure more monsters will be coming soon because of the noises.' Link thought as he looked around hoping to find the other girl.

'I'm sure, for just a moment ilia will be ok, so I can find that girl, Saria.' Link thought as he walked away from her.

Link pushed his belly to the ground and scaled the floor for a scent of the green haired girl.

"ilia! Help us!"

Link got up.

'US!' Link hopped over some logs so he could see the bird had Saria who was trying to get out of its grip and Minda who seem to be knock out, Link could see that her arm was bleeding along with a gash on her forehead.

'Oh crap! If I attack the monster, the girl will defiantly see me…wait! She doesn't know me…well she doesn't know me in human form so she definitely won't know me in wolf form, and she'll just think…I was going to say save her…but I'm no prince in armor…just a wolf…' Link looked up…

'One small problem… HE IS UP THERE! That stupid giant bird is half way up the lab!'

'About four stories up.' Link decided as he looked around for something to somehow get him up to the bird.

'This is going to be hard!'

* * *

**RRRREEEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!**

_**PLEASE...**_

**I TRYED TO GET THE SHADOW MONSTERS RIGHT! IM I HAD TO LOOK UP PICS OF THEM SO GET IT RIGHT...I ALSO HAD TO DO A LITTLE MATH I WAS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW BIG THE SHADOW BIRD IS IN REAL LIFE AND HOW BIG A CLASS ROOM COULD BE TO FIT IN IT.**


	10. Trouble in the lab

**BAM! DONE! BUT A LITTLE SHORT...SORRY**

**ANYWAYS I MISSED SOME STUFF BUT ILL GET IT. SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS.**

* * *

WOLF BITE

"I'm going insane! Tetra you HAVE to get me out of this! There is absolutely NO light! And is freaking me the heck out!" Zelda yelled at her friend through a wooden door.

" Did you try using your cell for light?" Tetra replied

"IT DIED TWO HOUR'S AGO!" Zelda yelled back.

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do to make the room light up?"

"There was this lantern…but it broke when I dropped it on accident…"

" ...You were never good with stuff Like that! Like, remember when boys would knock into you because you didn't hold your books tight and when you dropped them they would try and hit on you with sweet talk."

"Do not remind me! They were all idiots, and they annoyed me the minute I saw them!"

"hum…what about Link?"

"What about him Tet?"

"He crashed into you and you didn't seem…annoyed." Said Tetra.

"…Um…How long do you think the light's will be off?" Zelda said trying to make Tetra change the subjected.

"….did you just try and change the subject?"

"No!"

"Then answer my stupid question!"

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

Tetra stud in from of the hall was thinking when she said…

"You like him don't you?"

"I TOLD YOU HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Yeah…I kind of got that…but do you like him?"

"How much, like do you mean?" Zelda asked trying not shudder at the question; she was rarely ever asked if she liked a guy.

"On a scale of o% and 100%...how much do you like him?"

"Um…I don't know…I mean he's cool and stuff…but he's very mysterious…it's kind of like his whole life is a big secret…"

"Like something's wrong about him…"

"No!…I don't think so…I mean he was bit by a wolf and weird stuff-." Zelda put a hand over her mouth.

"Link was bit by a wolf! Why didn't you tell me! Or someone, he could have gotten a virus!...or worse!"

"No-no! Tetra he's fine! We went to the hospital when he was bitten, ok?"

"We? Aww that's so sweet!"

"TETRA!"

With Link…who sadly was having a terrible time trying to save the girls…

"Help us!" Screamed Saria

Suddenly Link had an idea…

"I KNOW! Classic cartoon! Always works…ill make one of them things that you stand on one side then you but something heavy on the other side and you fly up!...or smack to the ground…

so it don't always work…whatever."

Link looked for a useable flat piece of wood when his brain hatched a better idea!

'Ok…concentrate!" He told himself, Link then picked up a beaker with the strongest smell coming from it in his mouth, when the bird suddenly hit the top of the school, its wings started to fold for the lack of space,

'OH CRAP! THAT IS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!' Link thought running and jumping around the room after letting go for the beaker to get a clear view of the bird as gravity started to work.

Suddenly the bird dropped Minda as it back crashed into the wall crushing more dry wall.

'NO!' Link ran as fast as his legs could. 'Minda! OOF!' Link had made it but he had forgotten he was in wolf form as Minda crashed onto his back, as Link crashed on his belly he saw Saria starting to get free of the bird.

"Oh grate!" Link slipped from underneath Minda, who was still knocked out…

And tried to run underneath the big bird just in case-

Suddenly the bird released Saria, and what was worse was that ilia had woken up on had saw everything, Link did not have time to think as Saria crashed on him knocking him out for a bit.

After a few seconds, Saria got up and rubbed her head then looked forward to see her friend was staring at her.

"What's…wrong ilia?"

"_Look down…" _Whispered ilia

Saria had barley heard what she said, then ilia pointed down at the ground.

Saria looked down when she felt something move under neath her move...

"AH!" Saria gasped as she looked down to see a furry animal underneath her.

"Saria get up slowly…" Directed ilia.

Saria slowly moved away from Link, and crawled over to her friend and sat beside her.

"Ilia…what is that?" Saria said to her friend as they looked at Link.

"It could be…a monster…but I kind of saw it…run under you like it was trying to help…you."

"So…you think it's not evil…," Asked Saria

"I'm not sure…it looks like it could be a monster but I don't think a monster would be trying to help us…right?"

"I guess not…but i-."

"Rrrr…gr..." Link got up from the ground his eyes were blurry from the dust but he could make out two figures in front of him.

'Aw… my head hurts…' Link thought when he suddenly saw two girls looking at him.

Link shook the dust out of his fur and walked to the girls, they sat there like stones.

_"Stay still…"_Whispered ilia.

Link wobbled a bit as he got to the girls and sniffed them, he then looked at them, both getting the two girls to look at him.

Link turned around he had to find Minda before the bird attacked them again, which the bird was already starting to get a grip on his flying.

Link tried to sniff his way to Minda when a large piece of wood fell on Links left paw, almost crashing it.

"AHH! THAT HURTS!" Yipped Link.

Link suddenly heard what sounded like laughter; he looked up to see the bird was diving for him, the bird opened its talons and grabbed Link by his shoulders and ripped his paw from under the wood.

Saria got up with ilia as they saw the large black bird grab the furry animal and fly up again.

"That poor animal can't be evil if that bird grabbed him like that." Said Saria worried for the furry animal that seemed hopeless to get out of the birds grip.

"I hate to admit it but your right! That animal can't be evil." Said ilia

"Then what do we do?" asked Saria

Then suddenly the two girls heard a blood-curling howl as the bird sank its talons in to Link, the blood flooded from Link and dripped on the ground, the girls could clearly see this as Link howled in pain as the birds nails tore in to his flesh.

"Saria! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Yelled ilia as she saw the furry animal go limp.

"Right!" answered Saria

Back with Tetra and Zelda…

Tetra sat against the door as Zelda hit on it to get some frustration out.

"I'll kill that boy!" Zelda said for the hundredth time.

"Zelda…give it up. I will admit it. Link is the only one who can open this door."

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Go get him!" Yelled Zelda.

"Calm down Zelda!" Tetra yelled back.

"I will not! I'm going to shove this door down myself if you don't open it NOW!" Warned Zelda.

"Be my guest." Tetra replied.

"FINE!"

Tetra heard a sound as Zelda got up and ran to the back of the closet.

"I really wouldn't…"Tetra said still against the wooden door.

Tetra heard the sound of feet, and then a large thud hit the door.

"OUCH!" Zelda slid down the door that did not move.

Tetra could not help but snicker as she heard Zelda cursing.

"Well? Did you get it?"

"SHUT UP!"

Back with Link who was in dire need of help.

"Grab some of the beakers and bottles and throw them at the bird!" Instructed ilia.

"Ok!" The two girls tossed as much as they could at the bird, ilia was the first to hit the bird on its leg, the yellow green fluid inside the bottle splashed on the bird, oddly burning the skin.

Saria grabbed a bottle with the same liquid in it and it did the same thing, it burned the bird on its neck.

"That's it! Saria throw the yellow green liquid at the bird!" Said ilia

"But what if I hit the-." Saria did not finish as ilia tossed a beaker with red green liquid in it, it hit the bird right on its head, suddenly the birds veins turn red and it shattered in to black squares.

Link felt air rush by his fur as he fell; he crashed to the ground kicking up dust and dry wood.

The girls ran over to Link he was on his side, motionless.

"Oh no! Is he dead!" Asked Saria. Ilia was looking at the ceiling for a moment when she heard movement outside the classroom. Ilia pulled Saria on the ground as she heard talking.

**"How come the lights are on in this room?" **said a voice.

**"I don't know. What do we do?" **said another.

**"YOU TURN THEM OFF!" **The girls heard a slapping sound then footsteps opened the broken door.

Saria could feel the animal breathing, it was a soft rhythm, and she could feel his soft fur in her fingers.

"He's not evil…"Whispered Saria.

"I know…" Answered ilia also feeling Links calming rhythm.

Suddenly the lights in the lab shut off, and then ilia felt something warm dripp on her hand as she realized it was blood.

"Saria! He's still bleeding!"

Saria carefully got of Link and tried to adjust her eyes when her hand hit some glass, which cut her.

"Ow!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I just cut my hand a bit…" Saria said, then they heard a sniffing sound in the dark, then suddenly the girls felt the warm fur that they were close to get up.

Link opened his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness, he then clearly saw the girls looking somewhat at him.

"ilia! I think the animal just got up…"Said Saria

"Yeah…"

'It's the girls I rescued…' Link suddenly realized what he was trying to do.

'Minda!' Link thought

Link turned around and dashed off to try to find her.

Back with Tetra and Zelda…who were bored.

"I'm sooo bored!" said Tetra

"Me to…NOW CAN YOU DO GET LINK!" Yelled Zelda.

"Why are you so bent on Link? What about some other person! All you have been talking about in Link! Link that! Link this! Go get Link! Links strong! SHeesh!" Said Tetra getting angry.

"It's just because he's the one who put me in here!" Zelda said back.

"I don't care!" Said Tetra before deciding to get Zelda to say why she has been talking about him so much.

"You totally like him." Tetra said smoothly

"No I don't!"

"Yes…you do."

"Tetra! I swear when I get out of here-."

"You're going to find Link?"

"Yes I am!"

"Why?"

"Because I-."

"You like him?"

"Exactly!...WAIT-WHAT!"

"HAHAHHA! I NEW IT! I NEW IT!"

"TETRA! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! AND YOU TRICKED ME!"

"Zelda and Link! Zelda and Link sitting in a tree!"

"YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Zelda yelled pounding on the door once again.

"Zelda! Just calm down!"

"I can't!..."

"Why not?" The pounding on the door stopped to be replaced by a sliding noise, which meant Zelda was against the door.

"I…don't know…I guess."

"Zelda?"

"I guess I do like Link…" Zelda finally said.

"Oh…are you sure?" Asked Tetra, starting to feel a little guilty for making Zelda say such personal stuff.

Zelda just sighed.

With Link who had found Minda and was dragging her to the two girls that had not moved since the lights went off.

'What I'm I going to do?' I have to make sure Zelda is ok…I'm just going to have to drop Minda off with the two girls and find Zelda and make sure no monsters got to them…after I make sure I have, i have to get Zaut to undo whatever the hell he did!' Link thought as he got to the girls, he padded quietly so that he did not scare them.

"Ilia? I hear some soft dragging…do you think it's a monster?"

"No…" ilia said as she felt some fur pass by her, then the two girls heard a voice.

"Ah…what happened?"

"I think it's the girl that tried to save us." Said Saria.

Minda got up and rubbed her head then looked around only to see darkness.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Its ilia and Saria. Thank you for saving us." Said ilia. The girls had decided to keep the animal that saved them a secret.

Link looked at them in the dark as the girls explained how Minda had save them.

'I got to remember them when I get back to human form.' Thought Link as he walked away from them.

'When ever that is…'

* * *

**OK! THREE THINGS!**

**ZELDAS STILL STUCK IN THE CLOSIT AS YOU CAN READ.**

**AND FOR MY COOL READERS! LINKS NOT GOING TO CHANGE BACK ANYTIME NOW SO GET THE HANG OF HIM NOW.**

**THREE...HOW WILL ZELDA AND TETRA ACT WHEN THAY SEE LINK...THE NEW SACRED WOLF**

**HINT..OR SOMETHING**

**LINK LOOKS LIKE AKOUS BUT ZELDA DOSNT KNOW WHO IT IS.**


	11. understanding

**OOOOKKKKK...**

**SO I LOOKED AT MY MAIL AT YAHOO AND I NOTICED A WAR BETWEEN ONE OF MY BEST READER'S Princess Zellie AND Moaneyrocks... :l**

**WELLLL... THANK YOU Princess Zellie FOR THE COOL STAND UP TO Moaneyrocks :)**

**AND Moaneyrocks...IM SORRY YOU FELL THAT WAY... BUT I HAVE TO SAY I FEEL SAD...**

**OH! AND A FEW THINGS TO Ayara012, YOU ARE ALSO A GOOD REVIEWER TO MY WORK AND IT MAKES ME HAPPY! SORRY I DONT POST THINGS ALOT**

**_DONT SHOOT! _**

**_AHEM...anyways...THANK YOU AND EVEY ONE WHO LIKES MY STORYS BUT I'M WORKING ON SOME OTHER FANFICS I JUST GOT IN TO A TETRA AND LINK FAZE AND ARE MAKEING FANFICS ABOUT THEM_  
CALLED _YOUNG PIRACY..._**

**_SO SO SOOO sucky tittle right?_**

**_SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!_**

* * *

WOLF BITE

Link limped through the hallways; his shoulder was bleeding a lot, which made him stagger a bit.

'Ow…Ow…Ow…Ow…I feel really light headed…' Link thought.

'That was hard…I hope the girls will be ok. I just need to get to Zelda. She's the one I have to-OW...protect.' Link growled at the last part. His shoulder hurt so much he felt that the chain connected to his paw was slowly ripping it off.

'Why is everything happing to my damn left hand…paw, whatever!'

Link continued to growl at himself as he walked to the corner where he left Zelda and Tetra when he heard them talking…

"Aw, Zelda! Your first crush!" Said Tetra happily.

"Shush! Link could be back any moment!" Zelda said shuffling in the closet.

"Wow…hey do you think he LIKES you back?" Tetra asked.

"Uh…I…" Zelda started.

"….wait. HE TOLD YOU HE DID DIDN'T HE! That is so grate all you have to do is say yes!"

"No! I mean rather…uh…"

There was silence and Link had no idea what he was hearing...clueless...

'What are they talking about?' Thought Link obviously yet again not getting it.

"Come on Zel! please tell me!" Tetra said.

Zelda sighed…

"I guess…" Zelda finally said.

Around the corner with Link.

Pain shot up his leg causing him to bark…

"What was that!" Tetra said alarmed.

"What Tetra? Did you hear-." Zelda didn't finish as a large pounding sounded at the opposite side of Link..

Link sensed it before the girls did...

It was a large bore like animal crashing through the hallways with monsters righting on it, it saw the girls and charged right at them.

"NO!"Link barked again fully getting Tetras attention.

Without thinking Link jumped out of the corner and ran past her, but stopped 6 feet away from her.

Tetra yelped then froze

Link froze too not looking at her as he crashed with the bore.

The bore swung its head knocking Link to the side, Link let out a startled bark as he crashed into the door, braking it in he landed on his side and hit the wall.

Luckily Zelda had moved away from the door.

"UH?" Zelda stared in the dark…she suddenly heard whimpering.

"Ow…" Link whimpered, he then forced his self up slowly.

Link blinked twice after getting up.

'Zelda…' Link breath as he saw her up against the wall.

At first, he started to walk towards her when he heard a scream.

"Tetra!" Yelled Zelda as she found that the door was down, not noticing the wolf in front of her.

Link walked silently behind her, when his back hairs went up.

"Tetra?" Zelda whispered but no one answered.

Link laid down on his belly and watched as Zelda looked around in the pitch black hallway.

'I'm so sorry Zelda…she's gone.'

Zelda heard nothing at first until she heard a sigh behind her…it sounded like an animal sigh.

She turned around to face the door way, Link stud up and backed away.

"Is…someone here?" She asked in the dark.

Link held his breath trying not to make a sound when pain shatter over his body, and he whimpered and shook, what was happening? He was fine a few minutes ago...

"Some ones there!" Said Zelda.

Link closed his eyes and barked as the pain was making him dizzy.

Link hit the floor as his energy vanished.

Zelda stud there for a moment wondering what that noise was, she carefully took a step forward when she tripped over Links wolf form.

"What the?" Zelda said as she got up when her foot hit something with some sort of liquid in it.

Zelda bent down and picked it up where a handle was.

"It's…a lantern?" Zelda said.

She flipped a switch and ignited the oil in it.

After she did…

'This was never here before…' She thought as she turned around and what she saw almost made her drop it.

"What is…?" Zelda started to shake.

"What is the sacred wolf do-doing here?"

Zelda remembered the last time she saw the sacred wolf, it had bitten Link in his hand...

Suddenly a flash of light shined in her eyes as she saw the wolf get to his feet, he swayed a bit but managed to stand still.

Zelda looked down as she saw the light only for a moment and recognized the symbol on the left paw of the beast before it vanished.

"Tr-Triforce…" she said softly.

Link opened his eyes to look up and see Zelda holding a lantern, every hair on Links body went up…

'She…can…' Link didn't continue as Zelda and Links eyes meant in the semi-dark room.

They both didn't move…until…

"Link! Zelda! Anyone, help!" It was Tetras voice it echoed in the hallways.

Link snapped away from Zelda's eyes and turned around, he started to walked to the area where he heard Tetra scream...

"Wait!"

Link stopped…

"Where…where are you going?"

Link had no idea what to do…

Zelda watched as the wolf slowly turned to her…

It started to bark witch at first startled her but she soon got that the wolf was trying saying something.

Zelda took a step forward holding the lantern up so she could see the wolf.

'I guess I can try and make her follow me so I can get her to Tetra.'

Link swung his head in the direction he wanted her to go but he noticed she was hesitating.

'What's she hesitating for?' Link thought when he realized what was wrong with her, he remembered what Lupus said.

'Damnit! I look like the old sacred wolf… she thinks I'm the same wolf…'

Link looked at Zelda as they both stud still…

'How can I make her see I'm not that wolf, that I'm trying to help her?' Link sighed a bit.

'For get it…' Link finally thought as he turned around and started to pad away.

Zelda watched as the wolf started to walk away from her with its head hanging down in shame.

Zelda took a step forward, and the wolf stopped…

"Um…The last time I saw you…a boy named Link was talking to you, I do not speak wolf…but for some reason, I seem to understand you, you seem…calmer…"

'Zelda…'Link thought…

Link turned around and walked up to her, he reached for her sleeve when he noticed dried blood on her left hand…

'What the?' Link didn't have time to inspect it as Zelda reach down hand put her hand on Links head right between his ears.

"What are you doing with my sleeve?" She said as Link tugged on it trying to ignore Zelda's touch…

Somehow Link felt his head clear up, he felt less dizzy and his whole body only felt slightly hurt, it didn't fell like a large weight was crashing him.

Link started to walk backwards, not letting go with Zelda's sleeve till she started so walk faster.

Link let go of Zelda turned around and lead the way to Tetra with Zelda following behind hem, Zelda's suspicion on the scared wolf started to fade.

* * *

**OK...SO A FEW THINGS WITH ZELDA AND THE WAY SHE ACTED ON TETRAS QUESTONS...**

**IN THE OLD CHAPS SHES NOT SURE WHAT HAPPEN WITH LINK WHEN THEY WERE AT THE WINDOW IT WAS SOME SORT OF DAZE ON HER PART AND ON LINKS PART HE DOSENT REMMEMBER!**

**Sorry of being so short... i haven been working on it for a long time...**

**oh!AND REMMEMBER WHEN MIDNA SAID SHE HAD A BOYFRIEND?**

**DONT THINK I FORGOT!**

**and if i forgot anything im sorry! or miss spelled stuff...**

**OH...LOVE REVIEWS...**

**I WORSHIP REVIEWS...**


	12. The bomb

**small chap...****me? i don't really like this chappie...**

**sorry if i spelled stuff wrong or missed some thing!**

**SOME THING MESSED UP FANFIC!**

* * *

WOLF BITE

'Should I be following this wolf…? Zelda thought to herself as she continued to follow the strange wolf that seemed to be leading her some were…

"Um…" Zelda made a noise every minute or so, that made the wolf twitch his ear.

'He's trying not to pay any attention to me…' Zelda thought again as she noticed the wolf never once looked at her as they made their way down the hallways…

'I can barely pick out Tetras sent from about 50 different scents…' Link thought as he pressed his nose on the ground figuring that Tetra had to be dragged since she would never give in so easily…

Link turned a corner and about 15feet in the direction his hearing picked up a slight ticking sound, he decided to dismiss it as a clock…

"Do you…by chance hear that ticking sound?" Zelda whispered to the wolf hoping he heard it.

Link lifted his head up and listened to the silence…

'Yeah, I hear it… but I thought it was a clock…' Link twitched his tail when he turned a corner and froze along with Zelda as they stopped at a dead end…

"I hear that noise again…it's kind of like a clock, but its seems faster…" Zelda said out loud.

'Yeah…'

The two walked to the back of the hallway, Zelda then lifted the lantern to see there was a door at the end and a light swich.

Zelda reached out at the door when Link felt something was wrong.

'Why would a clock be in there? It is not a classroom.' Link barked as Zelda open the door to see a small LED screen with the numbers…

1:59…Counting down…

The two froze as they realized it was a bomb counting down less than two minutes.

Links first action was to run away, but his feet were frozen to the ground.

Zelda on the other hand knew what to do.

"We have to get out of here!"

'I CAN'T! MY BODY WON'T WORK!' Link knew she could not understand him but she could tell that the wolf was having problems.

"Haven't your instincts kicked in? Let's go!"

Link barely heard her as he felt his body go cold as he realized how tired her felt, how much he needed to rest.

His vision got foggy as he started to sway.

1:07…

"Wolf?" Zelda noticed this.

"Wolf! What's wrong with you?"

'Having…trouble breathing…'

:57…

Link closed his eyes trying to get rid of the fogginess.

After he opened them, Zelda was at his side, not touching him but close enough.

Link looked at the bomb in front of him…

:29…

Link force his legs to work...

As he stud up he almost fell over again but to his surprise Zelda held him up.

"Come on! I'm not leavening you!" Zelda encouraged him.

Link looked at the clock…

:29…

"Your right!" Link nodded his head to tell her hed try.

"That's the spirit!"

Link quickly turned around with Zelda and he started to trot down the hallway as fast as he could.

Every muscles in Links body hurt as he looked back one more time…

:16…15…14…13…

Links eyes opened wide as he stopped a Zelda kept going.

'Where not that far away to escape the blast!'

Zelda stopped and looked back as she also noticed the bomb.

In one moment Link knew what he had to do…

He turned around and looked at Zelda; he took a deep breath and exploded into large barks and growls.

It frightened Zelda for a second when she realized that the barks sound different then before, they were like words…

'Run Zelda! Run! Get out of here!'

:…9…8…7

"No!" She said nervously…

Link suddenly lunged forward, scareing Zelda she almost fell backwards.

"LEAVE!" Link growled showing his teeth.

Zelda got what he was trying to say, she then ran as fast as she could not looking back. She could of sworn in her running that she could feel a tear roll down her cheek.

Link looked back at the clock on the bomb…

'Good…bye…'

:…2…1…'

BEEEEPP!

One second…one second Link had to turn around…

The bomb, even know it was little, it exploded destroying the walls around it, burning it in a blast of fire.

Link was less then 30 feet away when he was sent flying across the hall as orange-red flames scorched his fur.

Zelda heard the exsposhon and almost started crying when suddenly something hit her in her back causing her to fall on the ground.

She imminently turned around on her back and looked at the destruction of the once pure white hallway. It had burning wood falling from the ceiling.

Zelda couldn't look, she turned around trying to block it out.

'Oh that poor wolf…he was trying to help me…and he died doing it…' She thought as she got up.

Whimper…

Zelda froze…there was a soft whimpering from behind her.

"What…was…that?" Zelda turned around slowly…

"!"

A young wolf lay on the ground, 2nd and 3rd degree burns covered him, the fluffy lovely fur on him as sizzled and burned in patches.

A piece of the wolf's ear was missing…

The worse part, were Zelda almost choked in her shock at the state of the wolf was blood and scraps of parchment and splinters cover his body…

"You poor thing!" Zelda forgot the possible consequences of getting near a wounded wild animal.

She quickly bent down at the wolfs side as it cried out again.

"Don't worry! You'll….you'll be ok!" Zelda panicked, then she started crying as she couldn't think of what to do.

Link opened his eyes expecting to see Lupus in the life force forest…but no, the first thing he saw was Zelda…she was crying.

"Zelda?" He whispered.

'I'm glad you're save…' He thought.

Zelda looked at the wolf to see he was looking at her.

"Oh, wolf…I'm so sorry…why did you do this…I thought you hated us…" she started when something caught her eye.

She saw a small blue object lying not far from the wolf.

She moved her hand over to.

The wolf didn't move as it knew what the object was…and who it belonged to.

Zelda picked it up and looked at it, it was a simple starling silver blue earring.

Zelda looked at it for a half second when she said.

"I've…seen this earring once before…but only once."

Zelda took her attention of the earring and looked at the wolf; he was moving what was left of his ear…

Zelda looked at the ear and frowned.

She then looked at the earring again…when something clicked!

"LINK! This is Links earring! I remember because his earrings matched his eyes…"

Zelda turned to the wolf.

"He must have dropped it!..."

Zelda lifted the earring up to her eye and looked through it…

"I hope he's ok…"

As Zelda looked into the earring she noticed something hanging from the ring…

"What's this?" She looked at it and gasped.

"It's a piece of skin!"

She looked closer at it.

"It's really fuzz-…" Zelda stopped…

She looked at the wolf in front of her…

"You're…ear."

She moved over to the wolf and grabbed his ear gently, she placed the earring where she thought it would be…

"It's a…match!"

Time stopped a Zelda started at the wolf in front of her…

"Who…who are you?" Zelda said suddenly.

The wolf closed his eyes as Zelda realized everything, it flashed at her like a bright light.

"L…Link?" Zelda stretched out the L but managed to say the name at the end.

Link didn't say anything as his breathing got harsh and he flinched.

"Zelda it hurt's…"Link whimpered as he breathed out…

Zelda put her hand on what she thought was imposable, that Link had somehow turned into a wolf.

"Is that you Link?" she asked when suddenly a light flashed in her eyes.

"AH!"

Links left paw flashed the Triforce symbol as Zelda saw his paw turn into fingers and a hand, then an arm.

Zelda watched in shock, as the wolf turned in to a human.

The first thing she noticed as the human stopped changing was…

Blond hair cover the teen's face, the shirt he wore was burnt along with his pants. The pool of blood was still around him along with the burns on his skin.

He was on his side sprawled on the ground…barely moving…

Zelda started to cry again as she mo0ved links shoulder hopeing to somehow wake him up.

"Wake up Link! You cannot be dead! Not after, you gave so much! Wake up wake up!" she said desperately trying to get him to move.

"Zelda?"

She suddenly she heard a voice talking to her, she looked at Link he had opened his eyes and was looking at her.

"Link! It is you! What in Hyrule happened to you! Why were a wolf and, and then you and-."

"Zelda!" Link interrupted, coughing up blood he harshly said.

"Leave!"

Zelda stared at him as if he was some kind of crazy monster.

"W-what? What do you mean…leave?"

Links eyes got dull as he said again…

"Leave, as in go away, as in…I don't want you with me any more…"

"!"

* * *

_SMILE EVILY..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**YET I SAY IT ONCE MORE...idontlikethischap...butthatsjustme...**

**Oh and i'm makeing a new story called YOUNG PIRACY...**

**Sorry i spelled some stuff wrong...**

**No more being mean! i't makes me sad...i know this is not the BEST fanfic EVER but i like it...and i know i have some awsome fans...so thats enough for me! IFDONTLIKEDONTREAD!**


	13. Chapter 13

**NEAR-YOU GO!**

**NEW CHARACTERS-SHEIK AND MY MADE UP AT THE LAST SECOND CHARACTER ARRON!**

**SO I WAS LOOKING BACK AT MY OLD CHAPS OF WOLF BITE AND I DID SOME F##ING BAD SPELLING!**

**IM SOOOO SORRY!**

**SHOULD I REDO CHAP 7?**

**OK...SO RIGHT NOW I HAVE KNOW IDEA WHAT TO CALL THIS CHAP SO ITS JUST GOING TO BE CHAP 13...OR YOU GUYS CAN TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT IT TO BE AND I'LL CHANGE IT. :)**

**SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM! SORRY ITS NOT SOOO...**

* * *

**WOLF BITE**

Zelda stared at him as if he was some sort of mad man.

"Why?" Was all she could say as Link tried to sit up.

"Don't move, you idiot!" Zelda snapped as Link fell back on his side.

"Zelda…It's not that I don't want you here with me, it's more like…you can't be here…with me"

Zelda bit her lip as she looked at how serous Link was being.

"Please Zelda. For your safety…Leave me."

Zelda shook her head.

"Now why in Hyrule's sake would I leave you! I mean just look at you, Your covered in burns, scratches and not to say a puddle of F-ing blood!"

"Zelda I don't care about that!" With all the strength he had he sat up against the wall.

"What about you Zelda! Your also bleeding, and your dress is ripped!"

Zelda growled something about hitting the stupid boy in the head.

"YOU, are the one that needs help! Now I'm staying here and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Link narrowed his eyes.

With Tetra…who was KOed so here is Zaut.

**_"You are useless! I said find the princess! Not this child!" _**Zaut hit one of his minions sending it across the room.

******_"Absolutely useless!"_** He said again Walking over to Tetra.

Zaut looked very close at the blond sitting against the wall and growled.

**_"How long can you keep this up boy? How long until you break down and rot like the others? You can't protect her forever devil wolf…" _**Zaut snapped his finders and shadow beasts took Tetra away…

Link looked at Zelda, who was holding her breath to see what he was going to say next.

"Zelda…You have to go for YOUR sake!"

"No!"

"Zelda you'll be so much more saver…"

"No way"

"You can't stay here with me forever! You have to leave!"

"Never!"

"zeld-."

"I'm not leaving Link and that's it!" Zelda slammed her hands on the carpet and looked Link in the eyes.

"I…M…NOT…LEAVING!"

Link was taken aback, when he suddenly felt a bomb go off at the other side of the school.

_Some were else in the school…._

"Let's go Arron!" There was thumping in the hallways as two 19 year olds ran for their lives, as a large shadow bird was fast on them.

"Sheik! I'm not as fast as you and you know it!"

Sheik, the one in front was blond with a dark blue shirt on with a red eye and teardrop on it. He was wearing an almost black but somehow still blue jeans, the one following had dirty brown-blond hair.

His shirt was yellow with the words _'Dins Fire This!"_ across his chest, his pants were burned with holes from a resent bomb.

Sheik looked back at the large black bird as its claws were about to grab his friends shoulders.

Sheik slid to a stop burning his shoes, the bird made a large screech as it closed in at Arron.

"Arron watch out!"

_In the lab…._

Saria and ilia walked with Minda out of the destroyed lab, when they hear numerous bombs go off along with screeches and screams.

'I wonder what happen to the animal…was it one of them…' thought Saria

'I hope that animal is alright

, I can't believe it saved us…'Ilia Thought.

Minda had told the two girls about what happen to her and the two people she met.

"I think it would be best if we tried to find Tetra and Link, or this Zelda Tetra told me about, they might know something we don't."

The girls had nodded their heads and went with the plan.

After a bit of walking they took a break when they suddenly heard monsters coming…

Sheik jumped at the bird as its claws grabbed Arrons left shoulder.

The birds a lot smaller then the bird in the lab, as Sheik was able to drag the bird to the ground, making it rip its claws from Arrons shoulder.

Arron screamed like a girl as the bird crashed on the carpet in the hallway.

"SHEIK!" Arron yelled as the bird's large wings had completely covered his friend.

The bird stayed sill as Arron thought it was dead when it suddenly jumped up as screeched so loud it traveled to the south side of the school and shatter windows.

Arron fell on his back as the beasts screech was loud enough to shatter a whole forest of trees into splinters.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Arron yelled when suddenly he saw the bird lift its foot to crash him.

Arron turned on his bellie and tried to scramble away.

Arron felt the birds claws grab his back and toss him in the air.

Suddenly a flash of blue jumped on the bird and grabbed its skinny neck pulling it back, the bird started to choke it dropped Arron with a thud.

"OW!" He said as he landed on his right shoulder, he then looked up to see Sheik trying to kill the bird by chokeing it.

"Sheik! Use this!" Arron tossed a orange lighter at his friend.

Sheik quickly caught it.

"What am I support to do with this?" He asked.

"Burn the bird!"

Sheik thought for a moment as the bird tried desperately to get the human off.

"I got it!" Sheik said as he tore a piece of his shirt off witch was very flamable, he then tied it around the bird's throat and lit it on fire.

The bird panicked as its throat stared to burn along with its feathers, Sheik quickly jumped off and landed on his knees near his friend.

Sheik and Arron watched the bird screech and panic.

"Arron, we have to leave." Said Sheik as he noticed the fire was burning out around the bird's neck.

"It won't kill it; we just have to get away."

Arron nodded and the two dashed down the hallway again.

There was silence as Link tried to figure out how to get rid of Zelda obviously, words weren't working.

"Zelda I know you want to be with me right now but it's not save, they could get you, then-."

"Who would get me?" Zelda interrupted.

"What?" Link said looking at her.

"You said 'they could get me', who could get me?" she asked.

"Uh…" Link started to get nervous.

"Link?" Zelda asked.

No answer…

"Link! If you don't tell me who I'll hit you in your arm!" She yelled suddenly.

"What! No!" Link grabbed his arm that was bruised the most.

"That would hurt!"

"You want it to!" Zelda said seriously, as she made a fist.

"OK,OK!" Link finally gave in.

"I want you to start in the begging! Or I'll hit you!" Zelda said her fist still at him.

"Fine,fine!"

_'I'm being hassled by a girl!" _Link thought, before taking in a deep breath.

"Alright…I'll tell you…"

There was silence as Zelda held her breath.

"It…it started with the battle between man and wolf…Have you heard of it?"

Zelda nodded her head.

"Good…saves time, well my father had been in that war and-."

"Wait?" Zelda interrupted again as she looked at Link who had sighed.

"That was over…" Zelda stopped her sentence short as she remembered something…

_"You're the first real friend I've had in 200 years!"_

Link had said that before he had left to save Minda and Tetra.

"Link?" Zelda hesitated to ask.

"Yes Zelda?" Link replied smugly.

"How old are…you." Zelda asked as she put her hand down.

"That…depends…Do you want to know?"

Links eyes sparkled as he said so.

"Uh…I guess…"Zelda replied hesitantly.

"Im, 318 years old…"

He said flat out and smiling.

Zelda was shocked at first, in the hall way he had said 200.

"Your…"

"Yep! In addition, I know I don't look more then 18, but even I can't figure that out…what else is there…Oh yeah! For the last 126 years I've searched for the sacred wolfs or wolf, for the other 192 years I've spent my time pro…uh, never mind…" Link stopped himself.

Zelda caught the last part.

"Link! I said everything!"

"Zelda…please understand I can't tell you that part, not now anyways…"

Zelda sighed.

"Link…fine, but tell me something…"

"Yeah? What is it?"Link looked at Zelda and noticed she was hesitating.

"You can tell me Zelda…"

Zelda looked at Link for a moment…

"Ok…well…Me and Tetra were Talking when I was still trapped in the closet and she asked me if I like-." Zelda's sentence was cut short as a scream pierced the hallways.

"AHH! Link, Zelda! ANYONE HELP ME!"

"Tetra!" Zelda forgot what she was about to say as she stud up.

Link sighed…

"Link! We have to…" Zelda looked down at Link and suddenly it felt like she was hit with a rock as she realized Links state.

"Why didn't I help you!" Zelda felt like hitting herself for not helping the wounded blond. She dropped to her knees again.

"Link! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what happen, I felt like helping you when I saw you on the ground then suddenly I was distracted and-."

"It's because I wouldn't let you help me…" Link cut in as he leaned forward, grabbed Zelda's hand with his left hand which was bruised with a first degree burn, and said;

"If you had lived as long as I have you would learn a lot, I learned in my studies of Sacred wolf history and the war between man and sacred wolf was that the humans used '_Life force'_ and _'free will'_ to overpower their enemies, this _'Life force' _lives in every living thing, even you and me, and if someone has enough _"Life force' _and "_Free will' _they are able to use it to control another human being for as long as they can…but…"

Link stopped to cough really hard, when he did blood came out of his mouth as on the carpet.

"Well look at that…" Link mumbled as he squeezed Zelda's hand lightly.

"Link! Stop talking!" Zelda said as she saw the blood on the carpet when she felt Links hand on hers and she calmed down a little.

"You remember in the hospital? With Dr, Dawson?"

Zelda nodded.

"I don't like him." Zelda said as she remembered the rude doctor.

Link chuckled.

"Yes well, you remembered when he just left? That was my _'Free will' _and remember when I first met you and Tetra?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you felt my _'free will' _It told you to leave me alone right?"

"Yeah! I remember that."

Zelda suddenly blinked.

"Wait…"Zelda narrowed her eyes.

"Dose this _'free will' _let you keep people from being focused?" She glared at Link.

Link just laughed.

"Yeah Zel it dose."

"Then stop doing it!" Zelda yelled as she knew he was controlling her.

"I want you help Link! how can i when your controlling me!"

Link sighed, when suddenly it felt like he was being shocked from the inside and he yelled.

"Link!" Zelda took her hand away from Link and panicked.

Link suddenly felt his left hand burn like Dins fire, he yelled again.

Link felt his breathing go slow as he felt this eyes droop.

"Link!"

Link only heard Zelda's voice as his vision got foggy when suddenly a large crashing boom sounded behind Zelda as two Shadow monsters screeched as they found us.

"Zelda?" Link said quietly as Zelda turned her back to him to look at the two large beasts as they wobbled to them.

"Link! What are toughs things!" Zelda almost yelled it.

There was silence as Zelda turned around to see Link had his eyes closed.

"LINK!"

* * *

**YOU GUYS CAN ASK ME QUESTONS ABOUT THEY STORY AND WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT AND I'LL WRITE IT DOWN.**

**ONE MORE THING!**

**MY...BROTHER...WAS...AIRLIFED! TO SEATTLE!**

**HE WAS IN A CAR CRASH WITH MY MOMS OLD PICK UP TRUCK.(1990 FORD F150...)**

**SOME CAR CRASHED IN TO HIM ON THE DRIVERS SIDE, THE DRIVERS DOOR CRUSHED MY BROTHERS LEG AND HE COULDENT PULL OUT! THE MEDICS HAD TO RIP HIM OUT, ALSO MY BROTHERS FREIND AND THE DRIVER (DRIVEING A 2003 FORD EXCURSION) THAT HIT MY BROTHERS TRUCK DIDNT EVEN HAVE A SCRACH!**

**HERE! I'LL WRITE DOWN WHAT THE NEWS PAPER SAID!**

**HURT IN WREAK**

_**PORT LUDLOW-An 18-year old Portludlow man (MY BROTHER!) was in stable condition in a seattle hospital Satrurday after his car crossed the centerline on Swansonville road and collided with another car friday.**_

**_Abraham J. Brown the driver sufferd chest,leg, and hip injuries in the 11:08 a.m. wreack one mile east of state hightway 19, the state patrol said._**

**_He was airlifted to Harborview medical center in seattle._**

**_The state_** _**patrol said: Mr,Browns 1990 f150 pickup truck hit the front of the 2003 ford Excursion driven by Roxanna M. White-Ruttann,44, Of chimacum.**_

_**She was not injured.(**_**lucky b***h!)**

**A passenger in Mr,Browns car Travis B sharpe 20 of port Ludlow also was not hurt.(Lucky ba***rd!)**

**Heres the bad part for my bro.**

**Mr,Brown caused the wreak through inattention and negligent driveing and planned to cite him for negligent driveing and in the second degree!**

**My bros still in the medic center! he wont be out for two weeks!**

**so thers no confusion, it happend: Friday April 9! 2011.**


	14. To be cont

Sorry...i have nothing to say...

* * *

There was soft patting on a carpet as Zelda struggled against a shadow beast who had her over its shoulder.

"Let me go!" She screamed as she pounded on its back.

After the large beasts crashed into the hallway they had grabbed Zelda and Link.

Link who had seemed not to move as he was being dragged, was motionless and quiet…

There was silence….

_"Link?"_

Silence…

**_"Link?"_**

Silence…

**"Link! Get up!" **Some one snarled.

Link flinched as he jumped up on his feet and looked around.

"What the!"

The first thing Link saw were three blurry figures in front of him.

_"Link? are you ok?"_

Link looked at a large white wolf looking down at him.

"Lu...Lupus?"

_"The one and only, my child." _Lupus said as Link looked at the two wolfs at his side.

"Akous? G wolf? whats going on?" Link asked when he suddenly looked down at him self...

"Im a wolf!" Link barked.

**_'G wolf?...' _**Golden wolf blinked as that was not his name.

_"Well yes your a wolf Link...how else do you think you got into the heavens?" _Lupus said in a cool voice.

Link didn't say any thing as he was scared to ask the most scary question he would have to ask...

There was silence...

Link felt uneasy, as the wolfs looked at him.

"S-so...um..."Link couldent think of anything to say to the spirit wolfs.

**"It seems somethings bothering you?" **Akous suddenly said as the other wolfs nodded.

"No...i mean,its just...you said before this was the heavens for-."

There was a sudden large flash as a white hole opened up in the first glowing tree as Link recognized the she-wolf Canis, walk out and onto the softed glowing green grass.

Lupas moved as Canis walked passed the three wolfs to stand in front of Link.

"You make it!" She said roughly.

Link raised his fur above his eyes. (eye brows...)

"It longus time seence tym saw yous."

Link flicked his ears before looking at Lupus for answers.

Lupus smiled.

_"Canis has been brushing up on her world of the living, now spoken words, sense you last left."_

Canis nodded and also smiled.

"Oh...well thats good news Canis." Link said his uneasiness was slowly going away...

"I has brout you here for urgent matters ands that i haves to tell about bads things to form."

'Not perfect speaking, but close...' Link thought.

"About what Canis?"

"Bads, bad, stuff happen in was to come..."

Canis's smile went away as she looked at Link then the ground, her head was bowed before Link...

Link thought for a moment...

"Wait...You brought me here? i though i was dead..."

Link saw Canis flinch...

Canis mumbled something Link couldn't understand so he asked her to say it louder, she shook her head...

"Whats wrong Canis..." Link was afrid to ask.

Link suddn'ly saw the three wolfs behind Canis, also look at the ground.

He took a step back as Link felt once again uneasy...

"I...Im not..."Link felt sick as he hoped he wasnt...

"Im not...DEAD...Im i...?" Link froze and took a deep breath as Canis lifted her head to Link...

"No..." She said, but still had a worried voice.

Link beathed out.

"Good..."

**"But your going to..."**

Links ears twiched as he looked at Akous...

"What?"

With Zelda...

She had gave up on struggleing and was using her words.

"You let me go or i'll kill you! unhand us! you wont get away with this!"

Zelda looked over at Link who has not moved sence there capture.

"He's alive..." Zelda thought as she saw his fingers and the tips of his ears move.

Zelda suddnly felt a large bomb go off from the side of one of the shadow beast, it blasted the shadow beast's to the side of the hallway making it drop the two teenagers.

Zelda fell on the ground along with Link with a thud.

After a moment of being dazed Zelda got back up as the shadow beasts got closer to her.

"STAY BACK!" Zelda yelled as she got up to face the black beasts.

With Tetra and Zaut...(well Zaut mostly...)

_**"Find the Princess our i'll kill you all!" **_Zaut raged as he walked up and down the hallway.

Monsters were around him looking at eachother.

**_"If i dont get the Princess right now! I'll destroy the whole school, with you in it! NOW GO!" _**

The monsters flinched then scatterd into the black hallways in seach for the 'Princess'.

**"Wolf boy can't protect her forever, if he so much as leaves her side..."**

With Zelda...and Link.(Sorry for the swich off so soon, my bad.)

Zelda took a quick glance at Link, who was laying on his side unmoving...

The shadow monsters were closing in on her...fast.

One of the monster suddnly lashed out its hand to try and grab her.

"No!" Zelda jumped to the side as the monster missed her by a inch.

All Zelda could do was jump to the sides to miss the monster, she was running out of ideas.

'For Hyrules sake, please help!' She thought.

Zelda moved to the side again when the shadow beasts used both there hands to try and smash her.

( swich again...) In the Life Force Forist...

"What in Dins heaven is that suppost to mean!" Link said as he began to step back.

Lupus closed his eyes and mumbled something...

"Don't frighten..." Said Canis.

"You nos died now."

"That makes me fell SO much better!" Snarled Link the hairs on his back came up.

"You guys are hideing tons of stuff from me and if you dont tell me i'll...I'll..."

The wolfs stared at him...

Lupus sighed before tumping to the ground, he layed on his bellie infront of Link but in the back of Canis.

The large wolf shook his head and the Golden wolf and Akous also layed down, now only Canis and Link stud.

Canis didnt stand for long as she then sat down and softly said.

"Sat. story tail tell."

Link looked at the wolfs for a moment then replied.

"You have a story you want to tell me?"

**_" Yes. This story starts from the start of what happend between man and sacred wolf." _**Huff Golden wolf as he put his head on his paws.

**"...this is what really happend before the great battle with man!" **The old Sacred wolf couldnt help but growl at the last word.

_"Yes..." _Said lupus as he closed his eyes as if trying to remmember something.

_"I remmember, that before the battle there was still blood shed with the humans and us. Fighting because we refused to be treated as subjecs for them, to be tested on for our fur!"_

Canis nodded her head.

"But...why would they-." Link started to say.

**"They were greedy!"** Snarled Akous.

"What do you mean?" Asked Link as he sat down.

**_"The humans, back then thought that they were going to all die from a sickness ." _**Said Golden wolf.

**"The humans were mad at the wolfs, they were once good friends till a man from far away came to the heart of were man and sacred wolf was joined together..."**

_"The man was welcomed...the humans had never seen some one like him...but the wolfs were not fooled...some of the sacred wolfs saw the man as a warning...some were blind as ever and thought he would bring man and wolf back together..."_

Link saw Canis shake her head then place it on her paws as she slid down on her bellie.

_"The humans where blind to what the man was really up to." _Lupus stopped talking as Akous talked for him.

**"A week after the man came a wolf got into a fight with one of the men."**

_**"Showing the man it's teeth the wolf bit the mans left hand." **_Said Golden Wolf.

_"It wasn't a pretty sight...for the man stabed the wolf in its shoulder, with a knife the man had hidden..."_

**_"The man smiled as the wolf hit the ground, blood came out of the wound."_**

**_"But just as the man thought the wolf was dead...He opend his eyes and growled: _**_"You humans will sink Hyrule in to the darkness! You will pay for it in the years to come, and you shall not win!"_

The wolfs when silent as Link asked.

"Who was that man?"

_"We will continue young one." _Said Lupus as Canis nodded her head.

_"The Wolf did die...But the people around the wolf and the man were suddnly scared, as back then the wolfs were know to speak to the spirits, they could talk to the animals,and some belive they could even talk to the trees to see when the seasons would change."_

**"After the wolf died...all the other wolfs draged him away..."**

_**"Just after that, the strange man came to see what happend, as fast as the humans could, they told the stranger what had happend before the wolfs got back.." **_Said Golden wolf as he closed his eyes.

_"But the humans lied! they said the wolf had started it."_

"But spirits not be fools!" Said Canis for the first time.

_"Yes...as you might know...me,Golden wolf and Canis have been here for over a thousond years." _

"What about you Akous?" Asked Link.

**"I'v been to this place many times...but now this is were i live."** Said Akous.

"Oh..."

_"I shall go on." _Said Lupus.

_"That night...the stranger called a meeting after the wolfs went to sleep..."_

"That mans name was...Ganon." Said Canis in full hyrulen.

"Ganon?" said Link said as he growled.

* * *

Sorry i coulden't post this faster...sorry if i spelled stuff wrong...Sorry i was in a hurry...sorry if i missed some stuff...**_but most of all..._**

Sorry...**I WILL NOT BE POSTING FOR A BIT...RIGHT NOW...PLEASE SAY GOOD BYE TO WOLF BITE.**

**I WILL NOT BE READING REVIEW'S FOR SOMETIME BUT PLEASE FELL FREE TO DO SO...**

***cry...***


	15. About part two of WOLF BITE

**Linkwolf lover863 here!**

**Ok...so WOLF BITEs over...**

**I...IM _PISSED _OFF!**

**IM pissed off because i read my storie over and over again and again...im mad at my spelling!**

**IM IN 8TH GRADE FOR DINS SAKE!**

**I should spell better! shame on my soul!**

**BUT...**

_**PART TWO OF WOLF BITE!**_

**_NAME-_** **THE WOLF INSIDE US**

_**some what a sneek peek...** _"I can't be! My father was never a KING!" _"He was so long ago...But as years passed he fled from Hyrule as the evil king took over the land. _"I was sent to find you after i was done finding Akous...But i found you before i found him...I myself am to blame for the fall of our school..." Link looked at the ground...

_**COMING IN JUNE!**_

Around the 15th or the 25th.

Linkwolf lover863 **out!**


End file.
